High School Days
by Kimiko Haru
Summary: Sakura, a 16 year old girl going to a new school while living with her 12 year old sister, Ayame. There, She meets Sasuke,Gaara, and Neji along with a bunch of new friends and an old one. SasxSakxGaa NejxTen NarxHin
1. New Beginnings

**This is my first fan fiction so ... Please bare with me, Kay? xD; Sorry if the characters are slightly OOC. D: I'm starting out with a GaaraxSakuraxSasukexNeji? pairing so, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEE-CRASH**

"SHUT THE HELL UP ANNOYyiing...Hmm...Mmph...Flying hippos...",the 16 year old pink haired girl mumbled into her pillow, while unknowingly crushing her INNOCENT alarm clock with her bare fist. Talk about inhuman strength.

Just then, In bounced her hyper active little sister.

"SAKURAAA NEE-CHAAANNN!",screeched her little brat of a sister, as the mini version of her elder sibling pounced onto the currently occupied bed,startling the now slightly awoken occupant.

"Wh-wha..?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes slowly as she unwillingly rose from her comfy pillow into a sitting position. It was quite hard actually, Since there was a pink little blob sprawled over her lap.

"A-ayame...What do you want?",She yawned as she lifted her sister slowly off her lap.

12 year old Ayame pouted since she was being carried away from her current warmth but then thought about why she was here again. "Well ... Ano ... I ... Kinda forgot."

Sakura yawned again and watched as her younger sister smile sheepishly at her before running off again with a wave of goodbye. _That Ayame...Always bursting into my room full of excitement for no darn reason...,_ Sakura thought but still smiled anyways at the thought of her cute younger sister. And then, something clicked in her head.

As if on cue, Ayame dashed into the room again and said,"M-matte! I remember now! It's our first day of school! Both of us!",with a smile on her face before placing a hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

Sakura nodded and made a hand gesture, telling her sister to go out to get ready. Sakura got dressed in her pink and white uniform,brushed her hair,her teeth,washed her face, and all that crap you do to get ready.

She slowly walked down the stairs into the living room and ate a little bit of breakfast before grabbing her bag and heading out. Outside the door, Her sister was waiting for her.

"You promised to walk with me to school! So let's go!",Ayame said happily as she walked along side her idol and sister.

"Alright then! Ja ne,kaa-san!",Sakura smiled at her sister and then waved to her mom who was at the door, watching her daughters walk to school. _They grew up so fast..., _their mother thought, tears starting to form in her eyes. **(Dramatic, much?)**

Ayame took her sister's hand and cheerfully dragged her sister towards the gates of her middle school. "And this is where we part, Have a great day, Sakura nee-chan!",She smiled and waved, before running through the gates and into the school.

Sakura sighed and continued her walk to her new high school. While walking, She came into sight of a strange not to mention, handsome red haired boy around her age.

_I wonder if he's in my school too,_ She mused as she hesitantly walked over to the boy.

Immediately sensing another presence, The boy turned around to greet her with an icy glare. Sakura was taken aback by this and cocked her head to the side in questioning.

The boy merely 'hn'd' and stalked off, totally ignoring her once more._ She'll probably turn into a fan girl and stalk me but either way, She's no use for me to talk to._

Sakura scowled and gave a 'hn' of her own and walked slowly after him, Already knowing that they went to the same school because of his uniform that she hadn't taken notice of because of his strange features. The red hair,The "love" tattoo on his forehead, and his mysterious light blue eyes**(Yeah, He has light blue eyes, NOT green, Just go check a picture of him if you want.)** with **black makeup?** surrounding them.

She sighed, wondering why she even bothered to attempt to befriend him in the first place and continued her journey down the road to her new school.

By now, The boy was already far ahead and took no heed to anything surrounding him. With his hands stuffed into his pockets, he turned a corner and walked into the school.

Sakura soon followed along,stopping at the gates and smiled up at her new school,Konoha high. Light pink cherry blossoms floated gently to the ground surrounding the elegant school. Students chatter could be heard everywhere, people making new friends or greeting their old ones. Sakura swung her bag back and forth as she trotted into her new 'learning environment'.

Students immediately swarmed after her, leaving her somewhat lost in a huge mass of students, hurrying to their lockers and getting ready for class. None of them took notice of the innocent green eyed girl who was soon pushed to the ground because of the huge mess of kids scurrying about. Except a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy of course.

He immediately caught sight of the new student and went over to her. He stuck out a hand and smiled, waiting for her to let him help her up. Sakura looked up at the boy's smile and immediately took a liking to him. She allowed him to help her up and dusted off her uniform before meeting his gaze.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Pleasure to meet ya, dattebayo!", He said/yelled VERY enthusiastically before shaking her hand vigorously and dancing circles around her, inspecting every inch of her, like a little kid reading a good book.

Sakura sweat dropped and said nervously,"Haruno Sakura, Nice to meet you too."

Naruto stopped his circling around her and continued,"SAKURA-CHAN! You must be new here! Well, If you need any help, come and ask me, no problem! I'll even introduce you to my friends, Dattebayo!"

Sakura nodded. She was slightly frightened by his behavior and yelling into her ears but she knew he meant no harm. "S-sakura-chan?", She managed to stutter out before sending him a questioning glance.

"Hai! We're friends now, Ne?",Naruto smiled before looking down and saying,"Unless...Sakura-chan doesn't want to-"

"Iie! I want to! I mean, You're my first friend here afterall,"She immediately said, cutting him off of his sentence. Naruto looked up again, flashing her a huge grin, showing his shiny whites that could probably blind you to death**(Even worse than Gai and Lee! GASP) **if you weren't careful and send you into oblivion because of it's ever so pearly whiteness- But enough of that. Let's get on with the story.

After getting to her locker, Which was actually almost right beside them, And grabbing her books,schedule and whatnot, A noise disturbed the two.

**Ding.**

**Dong.**

The bell chimed, signifying the beginning of class.

"Oh no! Class has started! Let's hurry before we're late! And we're in the same classes! Yatta!",Naruto blurted out quickly while reading her schedule, Which she had no idea that he had stolen from her while she was dazed by his ever so shiny teeth. Soon, She was being dragged off by this hyper-active springtimeful youth. (As put in Gai's words.)

"M-matte, Naruto-kun!",Sakura managed to say before they reached a classroom door.

"Eh? Nani?",Naruto asked, before sliding the door open."Ah, No time for your answer! Come on in!",He continued before pushing the poor girl into the classroom without any warning, and then walking in himself.

"O-ha-yo, minna!", He grinned at his fellow classmates, before plopping down on a desk that was probably his. His classmates sweat dropped when they saw him because of his always cheerful behavior but quickly resumed to their own duties.

Sakura stood nervously by the door, fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of what to do._ This sure is sudden...I mean, First day of school and I meet such a...Well...Hyper person...And I don't even know where to sit and-, _But soon a voice cut her from her thoughts.

"Oi! Pinky! You gonna stand there all day or what?"

Sakura glared and looked around the room to find out who dared to say that to her. Her eyes first dropped on a short raven haired girl with light pale violet eyes who was occasionally glancing at Naruto, then on a brown long haired pretty boy with similar eyes to the raven haired girl with a calm look on his face that obviously said "Back off.", a brown haired girl with two buns in her hair ... playing with a knife, a brown,spiky haired boy with a dog perched on his lap,under the desk where it couldn't be seen, **(Dogs aren't allowed in school.)** a blonde, blue eyed girl with her hair tied up in a pony tail and part of her hair covering the right side of her face who was checking herself in a mirror, a lazy looking brown haired guy who had his hair up in a pony tail while gazing at the clouds, a fa- **(recieves a glare from Chouji ...) **-CHUBBY, Big boned, guy with brown hair and finally a black bowl cut haired boy who kept giving her glances and then blew a kiss at her which she IMMEDIATELY dodged, to his dismay. Soon, her eyes fell onto a handsome black spiky haired boy with piercing onyx eyes. She crossed her arms and glared at him again, causing him to smirk in satisfaction that he had struck a nerve in her for calling her "Pinky".

She sat down at an empty desk without looking where exactly she sat and simply ignored him, causing him to scowl and turn away from her. _How dare she ignore me..Grr...,_ he thought, staring out of the window in frustration.

Sakura sighed in relief as she saw that he wasn't gonna pester her anymore, but, Like always, She was wrong. He turned to her once more and smirked his ever so famous smirk. "Oi, Pinky, You gonna continue ignoring me?"

And then, To her horror, She found that he was actually sitting RIGHT BESIDE HER. She smacked her head on the desk for her stupidity of actually picking a seat beside him. "Hey, You suffering brain damage or what?" Once again, Ignoring him, She frantically looked around for another seat.

To her dismay, This was actually her ASSIGNED seat, meaning, No more empty ones.

"HEY, PINKY, YOU GONNA CONTINUE IGNORING ME?", He angrily hissed at her.

Sakura twitched in anger and glared at him before retorting with a growl,"What do you want, Chicken hair?"

This of course, Surprised him greatly, Before he finally realized what she had just said. "NANI? WHAT did you call me?"

"I said, Chicken hair. Unless you actually have a name, I'd be happy to call you it. If you don't bother me that is,"She replied in the same menacing tone.

"The name's SASUKE, Got it? NOT chicken hair. PINKY,"Sasuke hissed back.

"And YOU, Sauce-is-gay, DO NOT call me pinky. The name's SAKURA, M'kay?"

And so this continued with a glaring match between the two.

Meanwhile, The red haired boy who was just sitting beside Sakura, Looked at the two with much interest shown in his eyes. Of course, This was definetly a first for, Sabaku no Gaara, NEVER showed interest in anything. ANYTHING. ANYTHING! **(Yeah, I think we get the point.)**

Sakura huffed in frustration and anger before turning away from Sasuke and continued expressing her anger by glaring/burning holes into the ever so innocent black board. I mean, IF the board had legs and a mouth, It'd definetly be screaming in pain while running away from her intense gaze.

She sighed before reverting her gaze to her desk, And then starting drawing invisible shapes and lines with her finger out of boredom, waiting for the obviously late teacher who had not yet arrived in the classroom.(Guess who?) Gaara raised an imaginary eye brow at this and found this girl rather interesting. I mean, No one ever fought THE Uchiha Sasuke and has ever gotten away with it. Well, Actually, No one dared fight Sasuke. Physically or verbally. And a girl? HELL NO. Either the girls were swooning over him or the guys were obeying him like poor puppies. The reason why? Well, Hm, He was best friends with Gaara, Toughest guy in school who could beat anyone up in seconds, and Neji,With creepy enough eyes to scare the heck outta anyone near him, not to mention he was a martial arts master. And Sasuke, The living iceblock, The rich bum, The living dream date, The one with a million fan clubs, And he's not that bad at fighting himself.

So yeah, What's so special about this ONE girl? This one frail looking, PINK haired, GREEN eyed, girl?

Sakura of course, had no clue who she was up against. Nor did she care. For, She was pretty darn special herself. But, You'll find out in later chapters.

Thus, The story begins of one girl(With an hyper,cute,slightly annoying, sister), Three tough guys, (One who has not yet spoken to her.) and a bottle of ketchup.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese Word Meanings:**

**Matte:**Wait

**Nee-chan:**Informal way of saying big sister.

**Yatta:**Hooray

**Dattebayo:**Something Naruto says in the japanese anime. In english, It is replaced by "Believe it!".

**Ohayo:**Good morning

**Minna:**Everyone

**Nani:**What

**Ano:** Um in japanese.

**Kaa-san:**Mom

**Ja ne:**See you later

**Ne:**Right?

**Hai:**Yes

**Iie:**No

**-chan:**Added at the end of a name for friends and is informal.

**-san:**Formal way of speaking to a stranger.

So what do you think? 8D Please review and tell me if you want me to continue or not! I mean, If you don't like it, No reason for me to continue right? D: So please! Start sending those reviews! x3 Also give me some tips of what to do in later chapters and whatnot you want me to change. Thanks!


	2. Absolute DENIAL

**The next chapter to the story. Enough said.**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura continued drawing lines and shapes with her finger, that had strangely attracted her full attention. Soon, The door slid open and in walked a silver haired man wearing a mask that suspiciously covered half his face.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Gomen nasai...Demo,on my way here, A baby flamingo fell from a tree and I-"

You may be wondering what he was talking about but before he could continue, A paper ball smacked him in the head, knocking him to the ground. Sakura looked curiously at the dizzy teacher and then at the scrunched up paper. _How the HELL could THAT knock him out, _She wondered. As if to answer her question, The guilty student who had thrown the offending object got up from his seat and picked up the paper. Unrolling the ball, A rock dropped out of the center and smacked the teacher in the head again when he was attempting to get up, thus, making him fall back onto the ground, unconscious. When the student smoothed out the paper, He grabbed some tape and taped the paper onto their sensei's head, bowed to the class,muttering "Sumimasen", and got to his seat.

Sakura looked worriedly at her new sensei but then looked curiously at the paper that was now stuck on it's victim's forehead.

And there, Written in black marker was the single word, "LIAR." And in tiny printing at the bottom of the paper, You could see it read,"And flamingos don't fall from trees, nor do we HAVE flamingos in Konoha."

Sakura sweatdropped as everyone took no notice of the unconscious sensei but she did. Getting up from her seat, She walked up to him,crouched down and lightly shook his shoulders.

"Sensei...Get up..."

Her new teacher was still slightly unconscious but finally slowly got up from his feeble position while rubbing his bruised forehead. "Ah..Gomen...The kids, They're always getting mad at me for being late. Hm, I've never seen you around. You must be the new student. The name's Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your English teacher for the year. Nice to meet you, Er...What's your name?"

Sakura smiled her ever so comforting smile and said,"My name's Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." And with this, She took out her hand and shook his.

Kakashi returned the smile and shook her hand before turning to the class and saying,"Ahem..As you can see, We have a new student this year. Her name is Haruno Sakura. I hope you will treat her kindly. Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class,Sakura-san?"

Sakura smiled nervously and then turned her attention to the group of students infront of her. "Konnichiwa, My name's Haruno Sakura. I just moved into Konoha a few days ago. Ano...I like sakura blossoms,meeting new friends, and drawing. I dislike annoying people,"And then she glared at Sasuke before continueing,"Rude people,"Another glare directed at Sasuke, who just snorted and looked away in return,"And I'd be happy if you would help me throughout the school year." She finished and then bowed to the class before going back to her seat.

Kakashi coughed to make sure all attention was on him before he said,"Arigato, Sakura-san for introducing yourself to all of us. Now, Everyone pull out your English books."...And then pulled out a book of his own. "Icha Icha Paradise", Was written at the top cover and below it, It showed a picture of a woman and a man.

Sakura glanced at the book before raising her eye brow, Thinking that this book was surely not for kids. Looking to her left, She was a little surprised to find the red haired boy she had seen before while going to school. _This time, I'll surely get his attention,_ She promised herself and then nodded to no one in particular.

Reaching out to poke him, She stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist before she could even get her finger 1 inch close to him. Sakura looked up from her finger that was about to touch his shoulder, If not for the hand that had grabbed her, and stared into Gaara's icy light blue eyes. "Nani?", He asked, in a emotionless non-caring tone. You could tell he was slightly irritated that she even dared to try to touch him. He HATED being touched.

Sakura started pulling her hand back as his hand was removed from her wrist. She was slightly frightened and thought of why she even bothered for the second time in her life. Gaara smirked slightly at her frightened expression and leaned in close to her ear, whispering,"Do NOT touch me.Got that?" frightening the girl even more.

Sakura immediately blushed as his breath tickled her ear as he slowly pulled away, satisfied with seeing the light pink tainting her cheeks. _What has gotten into me, _She thought, whimpering slightly at the thought of what just happened. No one had ever been that close to her. She turned away from him, Not wanting to experience that again. The closeness was all too much for pure little Sakura.

Sasuke, Who had seen all of what happened, scowled slightly at seeing her blush at Gaara's LITTLE act. Why the heck did she BLUSH at GAARA of all people? Why didn't she get that reaction out of HIM? I mean, He was obviously more attractive than Gaara. Sasuke nodded at his conclusion and just stated in his mind that she was crazy. Yes, That was it, She was crazy to have chosen Gaara instead of him. To be able to blush at GAARA and not at him. NO ONE can resist THE Uchiha Sasuke. YES. THAT WAS IT. SHE WAS CRAZY!

**Someone's in denial.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese Word Meanings:**

**Ohayo gozaimasu:**Good morning in a formal manner.

**Gomen nasai:**Sorry.

**Demo:**But**(No, Not BUTT, I mean, BUT as in "Except" for idiots out there who don't know what kinda "but" I mean. D:)**

**Sumimasen:**Excuse me

**Arigato:**Thank you

I don't think I should have to repeat the translations I put in the first chapter so I will only be adding the word meanings that are new and not used in past chapters.

**And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm SO glad that I got good reviews after I only wrote these two chapters in one day! xD I'll definetly keep writing. Don't forget to give me tips on what should happen and stuff! And I'm still not voting for pairings right now so I'll have little scenes with all of them. Sadly, I still couldn't fit Neji in here yet. But he WILL be here! HE WILL! Keep it coming with those reviews! Thanks!**

**P.S. Sorry that I couldn't make the chapter longer but I will tomorrow. And by the way, I will have to warn you, I am VERY lazy. Like Shikamaru. Though I have great ideas in my mind. Again, Like Shikamaru. Though I hardly put them to use cause I don't feel like it unless someone forces me to or I just do it cause I'm bored. AGAIN, Like Shikamaru. And I love clouds. LIKE SHIKAMARU.**


	3. Embrace

**Continuing on...**

**Chapter 3**

As Sasuke continued to suffer from his mental illness, Sakura was busy reading the english chapter that they were supposed to ... Well, Read. Gaara just simply ignored the fact that they had class at all and laid back on his chair with his arms crossed behind his back while staring at the cieling without a care in the world.

As class ended,** (With Sasuke STILL suffering his illness of denialphobia) **Sakura happily skipped... Yes, I said SKIPPED, To her next class. Which so happened to be gym. As she arrived at the girl's locker room, A whole bunch of girls tackled her to the ground. Yes. That's right. They TACKLED her into the ground. And it wasn't a very pretty sight either.

"NEW GIRL!"

"Hey, You're the new girl right?"

"Be my friend!"

"Is that natural pink?"

"Oooh, green eyes!"

"She doesn't look so special to me."

"Iie!You're just jealous!Sakura was your name, Ne?"

As a hundred questions and comments hit her like no tomorrow, She felt dizzy and incredibly uncomfortable trying to get all the girls off of her. As you can see, This is DEFINETLY a very happy/friendly learning environment. Then, One by one, the girls were pried off of the poor,unsuspecting,mobbed, and very disturbed girl. Sakura rubbed her head and looked up at her savior before gasping.

"I-ino-chan!"

Ino smiled at her old friend and eagerly helped her up before embracing her into a bone crushing hug. "OH FOREHEAD FREAK! HOW I MISSED YOU SO!",She screeched as she continued smothering her friend who was still yet to recover from her previous experience of what would happen at a football game though without any equipment to protect herself.

"I-ino..! I ... can't ... BREATHE!",She managed to gasp as Ino continued suffocating the poor girl.

"Eh? Ah! Gomen,gomen, Sakura!",Ino laughed nervously before letting go of her old elementary school friend.

"How I've missed you, forehead girl! I mean, I haven't seen you since 6th grade! Who knew I would actually meet you here? Oh boy, I can't wait to show you to the girls! And the guys too! But wait, Naruto probably beat me to it right?",Ino continued blabbering without even bothering to stop to take a breath.

Sakura panted as she finally was freed from Ino's death grip,glared at her for calling her 'forehead' before smiling weakly at her friend."I've missed you too, Ino-PIG. And actually, Naruto hasn't showed me his friends yet. I'd be happy to meet them. So you're friends with him?"

Ino glared back at Sakura for calling her "pig" and then scoffed,muttering,"Friends, Tch...I'd hardly call him a friend. That annoying brat. Though, I guess. We do hang out and all."

"OI! You girls over there, No time for chit chat. The springtime of youth awaits you!" **(Guess who?)**

Sakura looked around, Finally noticing that all the other girls were actually already in the gym and listening to their P.E. teacher give a quite energizing speech. She and Ino quickly got dressed into their red and white gym outfit that consisted of a white t-shirt with the Konoha emblem and red shorts and ran into the gym.

"...showing our energetic youthfulness through doing 20 pushups and 10 situps in 2 minutes! If we cannot achieve such a youthful goal, Then we shall proceed to 40 pushups, 10 laps around the field, and 30 sit ups! The rainbow of life will not die! The springtime of eternity shall not fade! We shall be ever youthful! Do NOT let your Gai-sensei down!"

"Gai-sensei! What an incredibly heart raising speech! You are my hero! Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

And they hugged.

**...Continuing on...**

Sakura sweatdropped at this odd scene, Wondering where the heck the sunset background and light shining down on them came from. It truly WAS a youthful experience. Or..It should be. If they weren't wearing green spandex that is. Not to mention their identical shiny black bowl cuts and huge eye brows.

So they continued with their task ... Or they tried to.

And .. Well, Of course, They failed.

All throughout the gym period, Lee has been asking Sakura out on dates, blowing her kisses, and recieving glares from Sakura's fan club. Yeah, She had a fan club already.

Soon, They were done the pushups and sit ups, and now they were running on the track. Sakura was quite the fast runner.

Okay. I lied.

She was THE BEST runner. Everyone gawked as she zoomed around the field. Alright alright, I lied again.

She was of course a great runner, But she didn't zoom around the field, nor was she the best. Since..She had competition. Who may this brave fellow be to go up against the great mighty ultimate- ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I was exaggerating again! But who was this guy to go up against Sakura you may ask?

Well...Let's put this simple.

One word.

Freaky white eyes.

OKAY, So that WAS three words but...

Can you guess who it is?

YUP.

It was ..

The orangutan in your closet!

No.

It was..

HYUUGA NEJI!

Who would have thought?

Sakura started to sweat as she watched the brown haired pretty boy run up to her. He gave her a smirk before increasing his pace, Slowly passing her and running farther ahead. Sakura stared at his figure, Astonished that he had actually beaten her...For now anyways. She was the best runner in her old school before. No way was a white eyed pretty boy gonna beat her now! Sakura narrowed her eyes as she also increased her speed and soon was running alongside him.

_What the heck...I thought I had beaten her, _Neji thought, Surprised that she had caught up to him. _Well...This only makes it more interesting._

They soon reached the last lap and both of them continued running, Neither of them able to beat the other for they seemed to have the same limit of speed.

When they both reached the finishing lap, it had ended up as a tie. Both of them gazed at eachother before looking away, panting and trying to catch their breath.

Sakura had collapsed to the ground and Neji also was in a crouching position. She glanced over at him, meeting his gaze ... For a bit too long. She found that she couldn't look away and soon was studying his features. He had brown hair that was tied up in a low pony tail and a headband that kept his bangs out of his eyes. His white eyes seemed to be able to see through anything and pierce through your skin. He had pale white skin and his face carried a slight feminine look. But soon, A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What are you looking at?"

Sakura finally broke her gaze from him, Realizing that she had been staring for too long. She felt a brush crawl up to her cheeks. Neji merely raised an eyebrow at this and slowly got up.

"Are you gonna answer me, Girl? The name's Hyuuga Neji. Remember it."

Sakura looked back up and stood up herself, brushing the dust off her clothes. "Haruno Sakura. Gomen..." She smiled nervously and started to walk past him before she tripped. On a rock.

Before she could do anything, She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. And then another. And .. ANOTHER?

Surprisingly, Gaara,Sasuke,And Neji had all ran to help the falling girl. Gaara holding her from the back, Sasuke at the side, and Neji infront of her. She immediately turned bright red before getting up herself and running off after murmuring a small "Arigato". All eyes were on her now as she ran to the girls' locker room. The three boys glared at eachother for interfering. Obviously, They wanted the credit to help the girl. They all found her rather interesting. Not that they liked her or anything...

"What was that for, Neji?"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? I was merely helping the girl."

"Oh yeah, Wrapping your arms around her like that."

"You were doing it too!"

"Hn."

"..."

"And Gaara! Since when did you ever want to touch anything?"

"..."

"Don't go being all Mr. Quiet with me!"

"..."

"There's no point in fighting, Sasuke. It's not like we feel anything for the girl."

"..."

"Yeah! Who said anything about liking her? I don't like her! I mean, She called me chicken hair!"

"She..WHAT?"

"..."

And this continued with the giggles(MANLY GIGGLES) from Neji(Who never giggles), The continuous ranting of Sasuke about how his hair DOES NOT look like a dead chicken with no head, And the ever so quiet Gaara, Who was .. Just not replying to anything. But secretly, in his mind, all he could think about was the pink haired girl. And he was in denial. Like Sasuke. But for different reasons. And some similar ones. Like how, They couldn't possibly like this girl. Why this girl, When they had the whole school of girls to choose from?

And while this was happening, Sakura was being, once again, swarmed by girls.

"Oh MY GOD, You had the three school hotties all hugging you!"

"HUGGING? More like, Smothering her! I'm so jealous!"

"And they always ignore other people too!"

"Hmmph, Why is she always getting the attention?"

"Yeah! That's right! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!"

"Stay away from my Neji-kun!"

"Gaara doesn't like you!"

And poor little Sakura was in the middle of this all, Just because of three boys. _Ayame would want to hear about this..., _She sighed, Rubbing her temples. Why did she have to even meet the boys? She soon found out that they were actually the school's toughest guys and most attractive. Neji with his creepy eyes yet he was still handsome and surprisingly calm, Gaara with his silent bad boy attitude, and Sasuke with his ... Ego.

After a long day of school, She had soon met Ino and Naruto's friends. And had made two new best friends, Tenten and Hinata. Sakura smiled at the thought of Naruto being Hinata's secret crush and thought of plans of getting them together. But that would have to wait.

As she arrived home from school, She tiredly fell onto her couch and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was also gonna be a loonng day...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahh, Chapter three is finally done. Sad to say...But I don't find my story that interesting. But I guess I will continue if YOU guys like it. Please review! Thanks.**

**P.S. I wrote three chapters in one day! xD Not gonna be updating for long.**


	4. Monstrous Strength!

**Thanks for the reviews! Wow, 20 already. And please don't rush me. I already said that I wrote THREE chapters in one day. I guess I should restrict it to one chapter a day. And it's true that school is about to start and I won't be able to write as much...Sucks. (sigh) And nuu...Gaara has LIGHT BLUE eyes. Actually...not really...It's light cyan. As in a mixture of blue and green but .. light. Just check the REAL pictures of him on google and look closely. It's like...Too light to be jade or green and it has hints of blue. Anyways, On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

"KYAAAA!"

Sakura jolted up from her sleep, for SOMETHING had attacked her. Immediately jumping from the couch, She got into a defensive pose. "Eh? Nee-chan! It's only me!", Ayame whined, pouncing on her unsuspecting sister again.

This time of course, Sakura was prepared and caught her imouto. She sighed and said,"Ayame...You can't just pounce on me whenever you feel like it. GROW UP! You're already 12! It's like you have a mind of a child inside that body of yours."

Ayame merely stuck her tongue out cutely at this and teased,"Nyaa, But it's no fun to be MATURE! You're no better than me! I mean, You can act immature lots of times too!"

Sakura 'hmphed' and turned away, which just made Ayame turn sad and tug on her sleeve. "Nee-chan...NEE-CHAN! Gomen nasai!",She apologized and bowed repeatedly.

Sakura smiled and ruffled her imouto's hair. "Ah, It's okay, Ayame. Ne, Why don't you tell me about your first day of school?"

Ayame eagerly plopped herself on the couch, Followed by Sakura who also sat down, and started her story. "Ano..I met some new friends, got to meet my teachers, beat up a few guys for messing with me and ... I hate homework!",She said, ticking the things off with her fingers.

"What about you, Sakura nee-chan? What's been happening with you? Oooh, Did you get a boyfriend yet?"

Sakura immediately blushed ten shades of red and looked down, before looking back up to greet Ayame's eager face that was only one millimetre from her own. "Kyaa!", She screamed before she fell off the couch. "I-itai...Ayame! Don't go shoving your face in other people's faces!"

"Gomen! Demo..Nee-chan has a boyfriend? Yatta! Let me meet him!",Ayame sang, dancing around the couch now and around the furiously blushing Sakura.

"Iie! I..Don't...",She replied quickly while waving her arms infront of her face. As this was said, Ayame stopped her dancing infront of Sakura and frowned. "Nande? Sakura nee-chan no KAWAII!

Sakura smiled at Ayame and said,"Domo arigato gozaimasu...Demo, I really don't have a boyfriend." She laughed nervously before scratching the back of her head. Images of three boys flashed through her mind. Eh? Nani kore? Why did I think of THEM, She thought, very confused before shaking her head.

Ayame sighed, disappointed. "Ah...Oh well, I'm going up to my room! And, You don't need to walk me to school anymore! I'm going with some friends. Ja ne!", She said before running up the stairs to her room. ... And then tripped on the second stair.

"I-itai...",She mumbled before getting herself up and hurrying up the stairs again.

Sakura chuckled lightly at her imouto's clumsiness and then got up to her own room to do her homework. On her way, She was thinking of .. Well, THINGS. And one of them had to do with the three boys. _I wonder why they all wanted to help me ... It can't be that they...Ah, No way! Don't get ahead of yourself! Bad Sakura, BAD Sakura, _She thought, smacking herself lightly on the head in the process of her thinking.

"Yo, Pinky, You're going to damage your IQ that way."

Her head turned at the noise, and found herself seeing Sasuke ... Outside her bedroom window? sitting on a branch of a tree. "Nani...Why are you here?",She asked, curious of how he even found her home and surprised at the same time.

"I'm your neighbor,"Sasuke bluntly replied.

_He's .. My neighbor?_

_**And a hot one too!**_

_Eh! Who said that?_

_**I'm your Inner self...Ohoho ho ho ho ho...(evil laugh)**_

This of course, Frightened the poor girl. **_No need to be afraid, I've been watching you grow up ever since you were little. Actually, I AM you._**

_Nani..How can this be?_

_**Well, I'm the cause of your anger mood swings!**_

_You mean like when I gave that guy a bruised shoulder after he called me a hag?_

_**HELL YEAH! WE SURE SHOWED HIM!**_

_Eh hehe he..._

"Hey pinky, don't go ignoring me again."

Sakura glared at the voice that had intruded her thoughts. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and then jumped through the window, into her room. He looked around in disgust. _Pink..What's with all the PINK, _He thought in horror. Pink wardrobe. Pink bed. Pink sheets. Pink ... PAPER? Pink walls...

Sakura noticed his expression and placed her hands on her hips. "What? You got a problem with my color? Atleast I actually HAVE a favourite color!"

"Oh? And how would you know what my color is?",Sasuke asked out of curiousity.

She pointed at his clothes that he had changed into after arriving home from school. "Black."

"So? That's a color isn't it?"

"Shade."

"Ugh..Whatever Ms. Smartypants."

"Jealous of my smarts now, aren't you?"

"No way!"

Ayame watched with interest from the bedroom door, as the two bickered. She finally decided to make her presence known and stepped out. "Sakura nee-chan...I thought you didn't have a boyfriend!", She exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke.

Sakura turned red and looked down. Sasuke turned away, but if you looked closely, you'd see a tiny hint of red on his cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend/She's not my girlfriend!", They both replied in unison.

"Stop copying me!",They said, looking at eachother with glares on their faces.

"No, You stop!",They once again said in equal frustration.

Sakura sighed and sat down on her bed. "What are you doing here anyways? And who invited you?"

"The window was opened, Perfect invitation. But who knew I had a neighbor as ugly as you,"He teased, Knowing that what he said was not true. _She's kinda cute...Ah! NO. Bad thoughts...BAD THOUGHTS..._

"NANI?",She fumed, throwing her pillow at him which he caught easily.

"That's right. Someone. As. Ugly. As. You,"He repeated slowly, smirking as he said this.

Ayame backed away in fear of what was to come afterwards, shaking slightly. "Onii-chan...I don't think that's a very good idea.."

And as Sakura's anger grew, She soon unleashed her Inner self, Which..Made her...Rather...Okay, NOT rather, But, VERY, Terrifying.

"What...DID...YOU...SAY!"

By now, Sasuke was found cowering in a corner of the room while Inner Sakura was standing, towering over him with an evil dark aura surrounding her, with lightning and thunder clashing to add extra sound effects._ Wait...Why am I scared of her? I must control my fear..I mean..I'm not scared of a gir-AHHHHHHH!_

And before Sasuke could think anymore, A fist was thrown at his face at lightning speed, throwing him across the room and smacking him into a wall in only two seconds. He lay there, Unconscious, as Sakura took over her body again, letting Inner Sakura leave. She was still slightly angry at him for calling her ugly though. Ayame seemed to have calmed down now, though still slightly frightened of Sakura's anger and walked up to her sister hesitantly.

"N-nee-chan... You think he'll be okay?"

Sakura sighed and said,"Yeah, Hopefully. But that crack in the wall...Not too good. We'll have to repaint the room again."

Ayame nodded slightly before looking at the still dazed Sasuke slouched on the ground. While that happened, Unknown to neither one of them, a pair of white eyes and a pair of cyan watched this all happen in pure shock, from Sasuke's bedroom window. It seems that the three of them were hanging out at Sasuke's house. They were best friends after all. While playing Truth or Dare, Neji dared Sasuke to go over to Sakura's house through the window and see what she was up to. None of them had expected for Sasuke to be pounded by the frail looking,calm, and DEFINETLY not threatening girl. Who WAS this girl? That inhuman strength... She sure was a strange one. Now this only made them even more interested in her.

"Holy..."

"..."

"Gaara..You can't tell me that you thought that was NORMAL."

"Hn. So what if she has monstrous strength?"

"So WHAT? No one has ever dared to hurt Sasuke! He's rich,popular, and a total ladiesman. Even if he did tease a girl, They'd fall for him anyways."

"Well, So this girl has BRAINS. What of it?"

Neji sighed at his uncaring friend, even though he knew that Gaara was in the same shock as he was. He shrugged and then walked over to the bathroom to brush his hair. Yeah, He cares about his hair THAT much. Fast runner or not, He thought that he must keep his hair in perfect condition. One of his good qualities actually. His silky hair that no one can match up to. Not even a girl! Which makes more people suspicious about him being gay or not... But that's another story.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Japanese Word Meanings:**

**Nani Kore:**What's this?

**Gomen nasai:**Sorry in a formal way

**Onii-chan:**Big brother (Ayame calls him this because she does not know his name)

**Nande:**Why?

**Itai:**Ow or ouch in japanese

**Domo arigato gozaimasu:**Thank you very much

**(insert name) no kawaii:**(insert name) is cute

**Kawaii:**Cute

**Imouto:**Little sister

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. I still don't have much interest in this story. But I'm still continuing for you people's sakes. I'm not that good with romance..(sigh) Humor is MY thing. I just can't handle romance well. Please review! Thanks.**


	5. Sleepover Fun Part 1?

**I'm glad that lots of people like my story! And sorry but I think I'll stick with humor with little bits of romance. You won't be expecting too much though. D: Or I'll try. But .. I'm just BAD at romance! Even though I love reading them and all. Bare with me some more, won't you? xD;**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura sat down on her bed, Waiting for Sasuke to regain consciousness. She cocked her head to the side as she gazed at his peaceful expression. _Has he fallen asleep? Ah, Hope he'll forgive me after he wakes up..._

_**Don't worry about that ignorant prick. He SO deserved it.**_

_Demo...He..._

_**I said don't worry about it! Chicken hair's FINE. Jeez, No wonder you're the opposite of me. But then..I'm you. And..You're me. So then...We're eachother...Yet we're different...And then... ... Ahhhhhhh. (faints)**_

_Huh?_

_You there?_

_Hello?_

Sakura started panicing for she could no longer hear her other self talk back to her. Had inner Sakura actually fainted? This all confused Sakura as her younger sister walked in with an ice pack and towel. She got up to help Ayame as they placed the towel on his head and icepack on his cheek where a nasty bruise was forming. Sakura silently giggled as he flinched from the cold ice that was placed gently on his skin. He no longer seemed to be his normal arrogant self as he continued lying there. He was quite cute actually. Sakura blushed at the thought of her calling him cute but it was true. He wasn't as annoying when he was asleep. Okay, So he wasn't JUST cute. He was drop dead gorgeous. But Sakura wasn't the fan girly type so she didn't bother to think of his features. She slowly dragged him** (Yeah, She DRAGGED him. (giggles at the thought)) **to the bed and slowly lifted him onto the bed to rest. Sakura sighed as she watched his sleeping form clutch the sheets around him.

Ayame glanced from her sister to the knocked out boy on the bed. What was their mother to think if she arrived to see this?

Soon enough, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, To see none other than the face of Sakura. He instantly jolted up and crawled as far away from her as possible...And fell off the bed followed by a bundle of sheets, a towel, and an icepack.

Sakura paniced and scurried over to him where he lay there, twitching from the impact of the hard cold floor. "Gomen nasai! I don't know what got into me. It's just...Ano...Gomen!", She apologized nervously while helping him up onto the bed again and handing him the icepack.

Sasuke glanced at the girl, and then back to the icepack before hesitantly placing it on his cheek. Wincing from the pain, He stared at her again and then to her sister who also soon started apologizing for not warning him sooner.

"Hn." Was all he had to say.

Sakura sighed in relief, thinking that it was his way of saying "It's okay."

Glancing at her new alarm clock(That came out of her closet filled with new unused alarm clocks incase she broke another one.),She saw that it was already 5:46 and getting dark.

"A-ano...It's getting late and kaa-san should be coming home now..I think you should get going. Gomen for the trouble I caused you.."

Sasuke shrugged and jumped onto her window sill. "Ja ne." And with a wave of his hand, he disappeared into the trees and soon arrived at his house to be greeted by his other two friends that had seen all of what happened.

"Sasuke, Nasty bruise you got there. So how's it feel like to be beaten by a girl?",Neji teased, pointing to the swollen bruise on his friend's cheek.

Sasuke grunted and ignored him.

Gaara just stared at the two and then returned to his meditating.

**Meanwhile at Sakura's home...**

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

**Rin-**

Sakura picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"K-konnichiwa S-sakura-chan.."

"Oh? Hinata-chan? Nani?"

"Wa-watashi..."

"Eh?"

"I t-thought you w-would l-like to, y-you know..C-come o-over s-some time..? T-tenten a-and I-ino w-would be there..A-and a g-girl n-named T-temari..",Hinata stuttered into the phone shyly.

"Oh! I would love to Hinata! When?"

"W-well...T-tonight..A-at 6:00?"

"Sure! Is it a sleepover?"

"H-hai.."

"Then I'll come over right now! Ja ne!"

"M-matte! A few guys are comi-"

But before Hinata could finish, Sakura had already hung up and scurried to get ready for the sleepover. Hinata stared at the phone, wondering if she should try calling back to tell her but decided not to. It would waste time and she needed to get ready. She was going to tell Sakura that Neji had also invited some friends to their house. _N-naruto-kun..., _Hinata sighed happily as she placed the phone down herself.

Sakura packed a futon,her toothbrush and toothpaste,her hair brush,extra clothes,pillow,her pajamas, and other things as she got ready to go to Hinata's place. She had gotten instructions to her house from her earlier at school. Ayame had asked if she could also come but was disappointed when Sakura told her that she hadn't been invited and she will meet the girls some other time.

Heading out of her house, she walked down the street, looking around to check if she was going in the right direction. Crossing a road, She swore that she had seen a hint of red farther ahead of her, walking in the same direction, but she shook her head and continued on. Turning a corner, She found her jaw drop to the ground as her gaze fell upon a huge gate. Inside, was a beautiful mansion with a huge garden that was decorated with fountains and flowers of all sorts.

Her eye twitched as she stared at the paper in her hand that had a little map indicating to where Hinata lived, and then stared at the huge mansion infront of her. _T-this must be it...But..Who knew Hinata was that rich..., _She gulped, still not believing that THIS was actually Hinata's home.

Finally snapping out of her trance, She looked around and finally found a device at the side of the gate that had a speaker and a button. She walked over to press it and a voice came out of the speaker.

"Who is it and what is your purpose here?"

"Haruno Sakura. I-i've come to see Hinata for the sleepover."

"Ah, you must be one of the girls. Ms. Hyuuga is waiting. Please come in."

And as the voice finished, the gates opened up to let Sakura in. She slowly walked through the gates, taking in the view of the garden and beauty of it all. Reaching the door to the mansion, She raised a hand to knock on the door. Before she could even touch the finely carved wooden entrance, it opened up to reveal ... Neji?

"Hello, Miss Haruno."

"N-neji?",Sakura stammered, before finally realizing that he and Hinata were probably related. They did look pretty similar with the eyes and all.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," He replied calmly and somewhat bored."Well, Are you gonna come in or what?"

Sakura nodded nervously and stepped into the mansion. Once again, She felt her jaw drop. The living room was HUGE with beautiful chandeliers,red carpets,finely made furniture and big stairs leading to another floor. Finally recollecting herself, she looked towards Neji who wasn't actually paying any attention to her at all but merely standing by the stairs, waiting for her to follow.

"They're all upstairs, In the bedroom to your left."

Sakura nodded again and thanked him for telling her which way. She walked up the stairs, with Neji in tow. Reaching the room, She slowly put her hand on the knob, turned and opened the door. Inside the room, sat Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and a girl with blonde hair put up in four spiky pony tails and a few boys she had seen in class including Gaara,Sasuke, and Naruto.

They all stopped talking as their gaze fell on Sakura who was by the door with Neji behind her. "Sakura-chan!", Ino waved as she got up from Hinata's bed and walked over to Sakura to drag her into their little group circle.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan",Tenten greeted with a smile as Hinata did the same but more shyly and stuttering while stealing glances at Naruto.

"You must be Sakura! I'm Temari. Nice to meet you,"Temari smiled as she held out a hand which Sakura took happily and nodded as a reply.

"Sakura-chan!",Naruto yelled happily as he took Sakura out of Temari's handshake and into a friendly glomp.

"Hn,"was all Sasuke said...But inside, He was burning in jealousy that Naruto was laying his hands on HIS Sakura- Oh, did he say HIS Sakura? No! She wasn't his! He doesn't even like her! Yeah... He's in denial **again.**

"Yo, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru,"Said a boy with brown hair with that same dog from the time when she saw him in class.

"Chouji,"said the fa-(Chouji:CHUBBY!)..."Chubby" boy who was eating out of a big bag of chips.

"Shikamaru,"yawned the lazy looking guy who was gazing out a window at clouds.

Sakura nodded to all of them and replied, "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

And then she noticed that there were three remaining boys who had not yet replied. Ino seemed to notice this as well so she walked up to each of them, starting off with Gaara.

"THIS," she said, grabbing Gaara by the arm who hissed at her for touching him (NO ONE touches the Gaara!) and pulled away, before continuing,"is Gaara. The ever so quiet panda boy who acts tough to hide his soft mushy side."

_So that's his name..., _Sakura mused.

"I am NOT a panda boy..and I do NOT do soft or mushy either..."Gaara silently muttered as he dusted off the place where her FILTHY (In his words) hands touched his delicate(Or so HE thought.) clothes.

Ino ignored him and continued walking to the next one. "This,"She grabbed the currently busy boy with his barbie dol-(Kankurou:ACTION FIGURES!) ... ACTION FIGURES up by the ear,"is Kankurou, The doll freak."

"They're ACTION FIGURES!",He screamed in frustration and pain as he secretly hid his Deluxe barbie kit under Hinata's bed.

Sakura sweatdropped at this.

Ino once again, ignored him, let go of his ear, and continued onto the next boy.

"And this..-Oh my kami-sama! It's a BUG! SQUISH IT!", She screeched as she spotted a tiny innocent ant in the corner of the room beside the boy.

Immediately, as her foot was about to be brought down on the poor insect, the boy grabbed her foot, causing her to trip and fall on her head with a crash, which the boy took no notice of and picked up the bug with his finger.

"Don't worry, Chibi-Shino...Mommy's got you now...Big ugly mean pig won't hurt you now, will she...Oh yes...Mommy Shino will protect you...,"He whispered in a creepy happy tone as he petted "Chibi-Shino" and then attempted to hug it, squishing the bug to death, but no one dared to tell him that or else he'd blame them and probably won't hesitate to murder.

Ino, On the other hand, was dizzy, fuming that he had called her "Big ugly mean pig", in terrible pain, and had her lower body dangling in mid air with her head on the floor since Shino had not yet let go of her foot.

Finally kicking out of his grasp, She decided to ignore the ant, Though it was hard, you can tell, since she was twitching all over and sending evil glances at "Chibi-Shino".(And Chibi-shino was HORRIFIED, just to tell you) _I WILL get you one day..,_ Ino laughed evilly in her mind.

Coughing, Everyone turned back to Ino and she said,"And that's Shino. The bug maniac."

"Don't forget Chibi-Shino!",He cut in, with a big creepy smile on his face. You could tell he doesn't smile alot. And that he SHOULDN'T for I'm sure no one really WANTED to see such an ugly sight.

"...And Chibi-Shino,"Ino added, twitching.

Sakura studied the bug crazed boy with interest. He had brown hair sticking up slightly like an afro, a pair of black sunglasses completely blocking his eyes and his smile was soon gone as he returned to his normal, quiet, bug loving self. And then he turned to Sakura with that same creepy smile.

...She no longer found him interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese Word Meanings:**

**Moshi Moshi:** What you say when you pick up the phone in japanese.

**Watashi: **I

**Chibi:**Little

**Kami:**God

**-sama:**Used when adressing to someone important

**Konnichiwa:**Hello

**And that's the end of this chapter... God, I'm STILL no good at romance. I'm starting to want to turn this into a crackfic actually. (sigh) Oh well. I'll still try. Please review! Thanks.**


	6. Caught in the Act

**I recently wrote a new high school fic but it's all about GaaraxSakura. I was wondering if anyone would like me to put it up? I should stop with the highschool fics but...First, I'm going to try to do these two. Then I'll probably start a crackfic of some sort. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews. :) Oh and I think I'm just gonna make this a GaaraxSakuraxSasuke. But this will probably end up with SakuraxGaara. I just LOVE that pairing. x3**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. I never will. If I did, Sasuke would be a homaphradite, Sakura would be a rabid chihuahua, and Naruto would be that bird that smashed into your window just now.**

**(No, Not really. I would be horrified if that happened.)**

**Chapter 6**

As the sleepover went on, They ended up playing Truth or Dare. Sure it was an old game, but amusing nonetheless. Everyone gathered into a circle as Ino grabbed an empty sake bottle and placed it in the middle of the group circle. And it was quite a big circle since there were **14** people there. But then, The room was pretty big too.

"Alright, It's my turn first," Ino smirked evilly as she looked around at all the people there. As she spun the bottle, everyone gulped and was scared of what she was planning. Except, of course, Gaara, he was too busy NOT caring and he just possesses a much better evil smirk than Ino, Shino, He was still whispering things to the dead Chibi-Shino, (R.I.P.) Kankurou, who was dressing up his Ken doll when no one was looking, Chouji, who was eating his chips and could not care less, Shikamaru, who was busy staring at the fake clouds printed on the sheets of Hinata's bed for it was night time already and clouds were hard to spot in the dark, and finally Neji, who just DOESN'T get scared. Sasuke on the other hand...Sure, He could be a living ice block. But when Ino smirks THAT evilly, How could a normal person NOT get scared? Especially with Sakura in the room. What if Ino dared Sakura to beat him up? Sasuke shivered at the thought and then waited for the bottle to stop.

And it landed on...Sakura.

Ino's smirk only widened. "So..Sakura, Truth or dare?"

_Please not dare, please not dare,_ Sasuke whimpered in his mind.

Sakura pondered this for a moment..And then decided that Ino would probably make her do something stupid if she chose dare so she decided, "Truth."

Ino sighed in disappointment(While Sasuke sighed in relief.) but then her smirk appeared on her face once more. And Sakura definetly did not like that...

"Who's the hottest in this room?"

Sakura paused. Looked down. And then looked around the whole room. Every guy looked at her eagerly while the girls gave her hints on who to choose. Ino pointed at herself. (Tsk tsk. Narcissist.)

She blushed when she met eye contact with Gaara who was actually curious for once for the look on his face was obvious he wanted to know. _He isn't bad looking... He is cute actually. _Then, her gaze turned to Sasuke who just smirked at her in return. _Okay, He's definetly handsome but a jerk, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he's the hottest, It'll just raise his ego even more. _And then she turned to Neji. He was staring at her with a calm look, Neither interested nor eager to know what she was going to say. _He's a good choice too...But... _She paniced for she didn't really know who to choose and everyone was waiting for her answer. She used quicky thinking and immediately pointed to the heater Which was pretty stupid but atleast she found a loophole out of her problem.

Everyone gave her a confused look before Ino screeched,"Nani!You're supposed to pick a hot guuuyyy!" She continued to whine as Sakura merely shrugged and pointed to the heater again.

"The heater's the hottest in the room. End of story."

Everyone looked disappointed for they really wanted to know. But they continued on with the game anyways.

"Tenten, Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to cut a piece of Neji's hair off."

"N-n-NANI?"

"Ohohoho...Come 'ere, Neji..."

"NEVER! You, evil...WITCH!"

"NANI! BAKA! Come here or face your worst nightmare!"

"I'm already FACING my worst nightmare!"

And this ended up with Tenten chasing Neji around the room with a pair of ... nail clippers? No..They were too big to be nail clippers. But either way, She was snapping the huge thing at Neji who barely escaped from her evil clutches. During their chase, Everyone held up signs saying "GO TENTEN!" or "NEJI RUN!" that they had made out of giant pieces of cardboard and some coloring markers.

Finally, They both slowed down, out of breath, until Tenten pulled out a pair of scissors (Wait..If she had scissors, Why use those giant nail clippers...?) and snipped a piece of Neji's hair off from the bottom of his pony tail. Neji cringed as he watched the piece of lovely hair fall to the ground. He was now on the floor, Sobbing over the single strand of hair. Yeah, Tenten ONLY got a strand and he was crying waterfalls. Tenten patted Neji's back sympathetically as he attempted to use super glue to glue his hair back on. How he got THAT idea, We shall never know. Like why that raccoon under your bed is eating your muffins. We shall never know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, They continued with their game until it was night time. They spread their futons, Creating a huge one and lay down to go to sleep. The futons were placed in a giant row and the order went like this: Shino,Kiba,Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke,Gaara,Sakura,Neji,Tenten,Ino,Shikamaru,Temari,Kankurou,Chouji.

Sakura was not asleep yet, Even though it was 12:00 already. It was raining outside, to her dismay, and lightning flashed through the sky. Thunder roared and the wind blew at the trees. Shivering, Sakura poked Gaara, seeing if he was awake. And he was, for he had turned around, facing her. "Nani?", He murmured softly for he didn't want to wake the others up.

Sakura blushed and asked shyly,"C-can I sleep with you...I-i'm scared of thunder stor-EEK!"

The thunder had became louder this time causing her to jump out of her futon and onto Gaara's, grabbing him by the shirt. Gaara blushed and thanked kami that it was dark for he didn't want others to see that THE Sabaku no Gaara was blushing. It was just NOT him. Sakura turned bright red as she noticed how close he was to her. Letting go of his shirt quickly, she muttered a "gomen" before turning to go back to her own futon. But before she could leave, He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down.

Once again, Sakura flushed and looked up to see Gaara staring down at her. "You can stay here if you're that scared of the storm,"He whispered into her ear as he pulled her back into the futon.

Sakura nodded nervously before cuddling closer to him for warmth. He wasn't sure why he was doing this for her but he found that he couldn't help but care for the girl. Another sound of thunder came through the window as she clutched harder onto him, trying to make the noise go away. Finally feeling comfortable, she relaxed into his arms. _Why had he been so nice to her, _She thought to herself before drifting into sleep after murmuring, "Arigato, Gaara-kun."

_Gaara-kun? _He thought, curiously.

As Gaara watched the girl go back to sleep, He himself slowly felt his eyelids droop. The blush from his cheeks had not left for he also had never been this close to someone before. He never bothered to have any relationships with girls either and this was probably the first and maybe last time to ever have this happen to him. Either way, This girl made him feel safe and maybe a little wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As morning came, Everyone got out of their futons, Yawning, stretching, and doing whatever you do in the mornings. Well, Everyone, Except two comfortable people, snuggling into eachother, not wanting to wake up yet. And everyone noticed.

"KAWAII!"

"NANI KORE! What's _my_ Sakura-chan doing sleeping with HIM!"

"SAKURA-CHAN?"

"Whoa...This sure is awkward."

"A-ano...S-sakura-chan...? I-i wonder h-how th-this happened..."

"Heh heh heh..They look cute together."

"They do NOT!"

Naruto sulked in a corner for _his _Sakura-chan was sleeping with _someone else_. Ino,Temari and Tenten were squealing about how cute they were. Kiba,Akamaru,Shino,Shikamaru,Kankurou and Chouji stared at the scene awkwardly. Hinata was staring at the two in shock and trying to comfort Naruto and Neji was ... whining about how a piece of his hair fell out. And Sasuke...Well, You guess.

As everyone kept on talking and shouting, the loud noises awoke the two. Opening her eyes, Sakura wondered what the loud noises were that had woken them up. Wait.. THEM? She looked up, only to find Gaara, slowly opening his own eyes. She flushed, for her body was pressed against his and their legs were comfortably tangled together. Everyone paused as they watched the two wake up from their slumber.

Ino walked up to Sakura, crouched down and teased, "So Forehead girl, What's it feel like to sleep with Panda boy?"

"N-nani!", Sakura turned even redder as Ino asked this and quickly untangled herself from Gaara and crawled onto her own futon. "I..He...We-"

"It was nothing. She was scared of the thunder storm last night,"Gaara cut in calmly as if nothing happened.

"Ah..I see,"Ino nodded with a twinkle in her eye._ What a cute couple..! I should SO set them up! _She squealed inside her mind.

As this all happened, SASUKE was in the background, Fuming with a red face and I'm sure you could see smoke coming out of his ears.

He had started liking his little arguments with Sakura,enjoyed teasing her, and was amazed that she actually PUNCHED him. This made him more interested in her for some strange reason, for no girl ever did that to him before and he never talked to girls because all they wanted was to go out with him. She was the first girl to ever resist or just simply ignore and fight with him. He would have hated her but because of what she did to help him afterwards and was even kind enough to put him on her bed, He started liking her. He never admitted it though. But now that she was found SLEEPING with Gaara, He was twitching all over in pure jealousy.

"Y-you didn't DO anything to her, DID you Gaara?", He managed to say, as he continued to twitch in fury while pointing an accusing finger at his so called BEST friend. Sasuke seemed to have unconsciously secretly proclaimed that Sakura was HIS and now he felt like one of his best friends had betrayed him. Even though she never was his in the first place.

Gaara gave him a blank look and replied,"I did nothing. You can be sure of that."

Sakura was still flushed, staring down at her lap as the girls cooed on about how cute they looked together and the boys crowded around Gaara congratulating him on getting a girl but it was nothing like that. He simply glared at them and said nothing in return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone stopped talking, Hinata told them that it was time for breakfast. So they all sat down at the table but then gaped at the food that was on the table. You could hardly call this BREAKFAST but Hinata just told them to all sit down and eat. The food on the table.. Was surely something you could only eat if you were rich.

Sakura picked up a knife and fork and started eating. Looking around the room, She saw Sasuke and Gaara in a glaring match. Why? She would never know. But you could probably guess why. Sakura was just a little dense. Tenten kept glancing at Sakura, then at Gaara who was sending death glares to Sasuke who gladly returned them because they had found eachother staring at the _same_ girl. Why Gaara was even mad about his friend staring at Sakura? He didn't know. He just didn't like it.

She chuckled at the scene as she continued eating her food.

Ino also watched, Very amused and already plotting something to get them together. _It's absolutely perfect!_ She mused. _A story of a girl who meets a guy, the guy at first totally ignores her, then, at a sleepover one day, they seem to get closer because of the girl's fears of thunder and then their genius friends bring them together at the sight of the cute couple and BAM they're going to become the PERFECT couple! Sakura would surely heal Gaara's cold heart and uncaringness. She needs a boyfriend anyways. But what makes this more exciting is that ANOTHER guy likes the girl too. And then they'll fight for her heart! Ooh, What a lovely story! _(Can someone say, Hopeless romantic?)

"..no. Ino? INO!"

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and found out that it was Tenten. "Uh, huh? Yeah?"

Tenten leaned close to Ino's ear and whispered,"Well, Have you noticed how Gaara and Sakura make a cute couple and all? Let's set them up! But what's really troubling is that Sasuke is there too."

Ino was a bit surprised that Tenten had the same idea as her but nodded and replied,"Yeah, That's surely a problem. But we should try to give them alone time together. It would be great!"

The girls continued plotting, giggling at eachother and whispering some more. This caused Sakura to become quite suspicious because they were occasionally glancing over at her. Everyone else also shot them weird glances but the two girls were oblivious, too busy plotting non existant dates.

Beside her, Gaara was eating his food, not caring and pretending she _wasn't _there. Sakura sighed, thinking that he _still _didn't like her after what happened to them before. But he was actually trying to avoid her gaze in fear of her thinking that he _did_ like her. Gaara just isn't one to like someone and no way was he gonna let his first crush find out. ... No wait, Gaara? A crush? No! No no no, Sabaku no Gaara can't have a crush! And with that, He nodded reassuringly to himself before continuing to eat in utter denial. (Lots of boys in denial, ne?)

_**Hey, girl! Cheer up! You like him don't you?**_

_There you are! Where have you been?_

_**Ah..Sorry about that. I just fainted for a good few hours.**_

_Yeah..Thanks alot. (sarcasm)_

_**Hmmph. Not my fault. And DO you like this guy?**_

_A-ano..I don't know.._

_**Well, Either way, HE'S HOT!**_

_... (stare)_

_**What?**_

_Is that ALL you can think of? A hot guy?_

_**... (thinks)**_

_**... (thinks some more)**_

**_Pause._**

_**Pretty much, yeah.**_

_... (sigh)_

Sakura wondered why she had such a shallow inner self anyways.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**And that's the end of this chapter. xD I feel weird writing romance... But I kinda got the hang of it..I think. Or atleast this gives you the hint that they somewhat like eachother. Neji..He's probably gonna end up with Tenten some time. I'm not good with putting him in here. Two guys is enough. So yeah, Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**


	7. A Day In The Life Of Gaara

**New Chapter! And I've decided to make one based on Gaara's POV and you'll learn a bit more about him. All about Sakura is kinda boring. So yeah. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

As the sleepover ended and everyone bade eachother goodbye, Gaara grabbed his stuff and was the first to walk out of the gates of the Hyuuga residence. Yawning slightly, He cupped a hand to his mouth and then stuffed it back into his pocket. Turning a corner, He arrived at his own house which was not far off from Hinata and Neji's.

Unlocking the door, He turned the knob and stepped inside his house that he shared with his siblings, Temari and Kankurou. They were probably still walking home and blabbing about something stupid. Like usual. Gaara of course, didn't give a damn about his elder sister or brother and threw his bag into a corner as he stepped inside his bedroom.

Their parents were long gone, passed away from a car accident, and they only had eachother to keep them company. Not that any of them minded. Though Temari and Kankurou did occasionally miss their parents, Gaara didn't care. He was always the 'loner' of the family and everyone was scared of him. Ever since he was a kid, He wasn't the nicest person around but he had his reasons. Beating up kids because they teased him and called him names without hesitation, making his parents always look down on him for he didn't tell them that he had been _provoked_ in the first place. Poor Gaara didn't know what else to do after he asked them to stop. He wasn't the kind to cry.

But of course, He shouldn't have resorted to violence ... Though he was small, so he got the habit of it, making him into a 'bad' kid in other people's views. Even his brother and sister were scared of him sometimes, to his disappointment. He was very strong even though he was little, making his family somewhat fear him. One day, He even heard his mother saying, "Would it have been better if he wasn't born? Neighbors have been accusing us of not taking proper care of him and he's always hurting the other children." Ouch.

Soon, He sealed himself away from the world, Hardly talking at all, thinking that everybody hates him. As in _everybody_. One of the reasons kids always teased him was because the rings around his eyes that made him different from the other kids, he wasn't much of a sleeper, and because he was shy and a good victim of the bullies at the time. Seeing him beat up others out of anger because they wouldn't stop teasing, only made the matters worse, for soon, they absolutely detested him, ignored him completely, and spread rumors so the other children would fear him too. Never giving him another chance, You could probably say that it was their fault in the first place for believing the stupid rumors.

Of course, Gaara didn't know that. So he grew up, Isolating himself in his room, And at school, he never talked to anyone and sat in an empty dark corner, unseen by others.

As he entered middle school, He met Neji and Sasuke, Both who had somewhat bad pasts of their own, and they got to know eachother. Gaara accepted them into his little world and soon they became his best friends. He did communicate with others but hardly at all. The only people who he truely accepted were his siblings, Neji, and Sasuke. Others, he simply brushed them off and gave small replies or none at all.

Now that he had met Sakura, Could it be that she was also about to be accepted? He wasn't sure but he felt willing. Afterall, she had made him feel wanted for once and that was probably one of the best sleeps he had ever had in his life... (cough) but enough of that.

Snapping out of his thoughts of his past and Sakura, Gaara lay on his black bed with blood red sheets and stared up at the again, _black _cieling as if it would explode any minute now. Or atleast he felt like it would.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_  
Four..._

He counted in his mind.

Nothing.

He narrowed his eyes at the cieling once more, Desperately trying to make it _do _something _interesting_. That's just how bored he was. After ten more minutes of staring, He finally felt like his eyes would pop out if he dared to stare anymore. Frustrated, Gaara jumped out of his bed and walked to the door.

Only to be greeted by Temari's face that was just_ too _close for comfort at the moment.

"AHH!"

Pushing her away immediately, He grumbled angrily,"What do_ you _want?"

Temari giggled at his brother's reaction, and in her mind, she gave herself a cheer for getting such a reaction from her ever so emotionless brother.

"Oh nothing, Dear little brother of mine."

Gaara just glared and growled,"Cut the crap,Temari. What do you _really_ want?"

Immediately, A sly smirk was painted onto Temari's face and she stepped into his room eagerly.

"Well, Just a while ago at Hinata's sleepover, I saw that you were getting pretty _cozy_ with _Sakura-chan_ over there, Actually, for the whole night perhaps," She continued with a teasing wink. "Mind telling me what you really feel about her? Hm?"

Gaara stared at her in disgust and replied,"It's _nothing_, Temari. Get it into your head. I don't like her or anything." But secretly in his mind, He was battling with his conscience about this.

_**What **are** you talking about, Boy? I'm pretty sure you **loved** having her snuggle so **close** to you.**_

_Nani! So now you're on **her **side eh? I guess the world really is out to get me. Some conscience you are._

_**Psh, I'm sure you enjoyed it. So shush and realize that.**_

_Whatever._

_**How could you **not **like how her beautiful pink hair spreads out around her like a goddess, her eye lids shut that hide her gorgeous jade eyes that you can just not simply forget, her light pink cherry lips that you could just kiss and how close she was to you..**_

_Yeah..She does really- Argh, You're just setting me up. And you **do **know how corny you sound right?_

_**(chuckles evilly) See? You do like her. And I don't really care. I'm a corny guy.**_

_I only met her a while ago, and now you're telling me about her beauty? Yeah, I had fun making her blush but that was only once and I was teasing her. Who knew that a simple whisper to the ear would make her turn red like that. Anyways, I don't like her. Sure she's not your average teenage girl..With that monstrous strength and able to resist good looks. I was surprised she didn't faint like other girls do when she first laid eyes on Sasuke **and **talked to him. Anyways, Why did I have to get such a corny conscience?_

_**Ah, So you like her already, Hmmm? Well let's see... The Mind Corp. ran out of people consciences that fit your personality. So they chose a charming, wonderful, handsome-**_

_..corny, evil, disgusting guy like yourself, yeah, I know. And I do **not **like her!_

_**Hey! I didn't tell you to cut in like that!**_

_..Tsh._

_**Anyways, they chose me. Therefore, I'm your conscience. Name's Shukaku by the way.**_

_Great, I'm stuck with a horny-_

_**CORNY!**_

_...Yeah. That. I'm stuck with a corny conscience named Chewbacca. So, Why didn't I get someone else?_

**_How rude! And my name's SHUKAKU! If that's how you want it, fine! I'll just ignore you. But you knooow you love her,_** Teased the voice in his mind.

_I do not, _Gaara huffed in frustration to his ever so annoying conscience.

But before the voice could answer, Temari was now waving her hand infront of Gaara's face, occasionally yelling, "GAARA!" into his ear.

Jumping away from her, He covered his sore ears and smacked her on the head causing her to shut up.

Rubbing her bruise, Temari whined and pouted. "Why did you have to do _that_, Gaara_-kun_?"

Ignoring her, he crossed his arms and sent her a death glare. "_Never_, scream in my ear. Got it? Or do you_ want _me to have your funeral?"

Temari gulped and laughed nervously before waving her hands infront of her. "Eh heh heh...Gomen gomen, I won't do that again!"

Gaara stared at her some more before saying,"Okay. Then would it kill you to_ get the hell outta my room_?"

Temari sighed and nodded before obediently stalking out and closing the door behind her.

And then she poked her head in through the crack of the door before she closed it completely and said,"But you love her right?"

**"GET OUT!"**

And with that, Gaara through his pillow angrily at her but she closed the door in time, making the pillow hit the door instead. Outside, You could hear Temari's evil laughter.

"OOHHOHOHOHOHOHOo..."

And just then, Kankurou came out of Gaara's bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Raising an eyebrow, Gaara stared at Kankurou suspiciously and asked,"Why were you in my bathroom?"

Immediately turning to Gaara, Kankurou went wide eyed and stammered,"U-uh... I... Um..."

But before he could distract his little brother by saying something, He found that he was talking to no one. Turning around, He gasped as he spotted Gaara placing a hand on the bathroom door knob.

"Nooo! Don't open that door!"

Ignoring Kankurou's pleads, Gaara opened the door a crack to reveal...

Barbie Fairy Topia!

No, Not really.

But it sure looked like it.

Twitching, Gaara turned ever so slowly to face his brother with his head down and gloom surrounding him in the background. Storm clouds rained above him.

Kankurou gulped.

Slowly lifting his head, A shadow covered his upper face, hiding his eyes, Gaara twitched again, And thunder clashed behind him.

"What...Did you do... TO MY BATHROOM!"

He through the door open completely, revealing the bathroom tap running with water creating a mini waterfall, and barbies of all sorts in swimming suits lay inside. Around the sink, Three ken dolls were placed at the edges, looking down at the barbie dolls, in swimming trunks. Little flowers, tiny palm trees and fake grass lay beside Gaara's toothbrush and cup, making the whole top sink look like some kind of mini paradise. On the mirror that was just above the sink, A gigantic banner was hung that read, "Barbie Land!" and a certain someone had sprayed the whole place pink.

Kankurou was sweating like crazy as he tried to explain to his brother what exactly he was doing.

"Uh..I ... Uh.. Thought.. It needed a makeover? Ehe he hehee..."

Gaara didn't find this amusing at all, for the shadow of his face disappeared, revealing VERY scary eyes that if you looked closely, you'd see ... No, Not just a little tiny flicker of fire, You could see a whole village of people burning inside his orbs.

Kankurou obviously saw this, So he did what any normal person would do.

**He ran.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**And there you have it! The infamous corny raccoon man. Instead of just the blood thirsty thingymagig that was the real Shukaku. Keyword: was. For this is **my** fanfic and I could do **anything** I want with the characters! Buahahahahaaha... Also, You have found out Kankurou's dirty little secret... HE FONDLES HIS BARBIE DOLLS! ... Okay, So I just made that up. Whatever. And since Neji is so left out, I'm gonna have one about his POV too. And have random crap happen. :D Though I'm not yet sure what... Hopefully pairing him up with Tenten. And then a chapter of a Sasuke/Sakura moment. So far, The only 'moments' with those two were fights. So yeah, Thanks for the reviews! Please give me ideas on what should happen. And sorry if the characters are OOC. I'm still not that all good at romance so give me like..tips and stuff. Kay?**


	8. Love obsessions and First kiss

**Chapter with complete NejixTenten and slight NarutoxHinata. Sorry NejixSakura fans! D:**

**Chapter 8**

Neji was training in the garden of his mansion, still yet to recover from the sleepover incident, as one of his servants walked in.

"Neji-sama..You have a guest."

"Oh? Who is it?" He asked curiously as he got up from his fighting pose.

"Gay pretty boy!"

Neji immediately jumped to hide under a rock(**How **he got under there, I have no clue.) as he recognized _that_ familiar screeching noise. He shivered at his previous encounter with the evil girl and then glanced down at his pocket where he had placed a tiny box that carried his strand of hair which he had unsuccessfully attempted to glue back on his head.

"Eh? Neji-san? Are you hiding from me? If you are.. Then come out or I'll cut another piece of your** HAIR OFF**!" Tenten continued to screech out loud as servants watched from a distant, scared and shivering like rabbits at the loud banshee.

Immediately, Neji obeyed after hearing that horrible threat, so he jumped out from his spot under the rock and stood infront of Tenten who happily greeted the sulking boy. He obviously did not want to be with her.

Tenten sighed at this and apologized,"Ah, If you're still scared of me, I'm just gonna say gomen for what happened earlier. It was only a dare!" She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

Neji immediately shot her a look and said defensively,"Scared? Who's scared? I certainly wasn't! I was merely...Surprised! Yeah, That's it."

Tenten gave him a disbelieving look. "Oh really? Then why were you hiding under that rock?" She pointed at said rock before crossing her arms infront of her.

Neji shifted his eyes nervously, trying to find an excuse. "It's all a new training technique! Yeah. It's called ... Uh.. "Hiding rock"! Where you ... Um..Get under the rock and hide! Haha... Get it?", he made up and did various hand signals to show what he meant by raising his arms or pointing at the rock repeatedly.

Tenten nodded slowly, obviously not buying it, but pretended she did anyways for she didn't want to talk about something so pointless. _And_ resisted the urge to ask him what exactly was the purpose of this "Hiding rock" technique. "Yeah..I got it. So, Whatcha doing?"

Neji sighed in relief, Thinking that she _actually_ bought it."Well, I was just training 'til you came."

"Ah...I see."

The two stood in silence, Glancing over at eachother before looking away when their eyes met each time. Both unsure of what to do, Neji was about to speak up until someone interrupted them.

"N-neji nii-san," Hinata stuttered out as she shyly walked into the training area. "Y-you h-have another v-visitor..."

And as if on cue, Naruto jumped out of nowhere, and waved madly with both arms at his friends. Hinata turned pink as she saw her _beloved_ Naruto-kun.

"Hey, Guys!" He screamed, jumping over to a rather startled Neji and a surprised Tenten, accidently knocking Hinata over in the process. (You know how energetic he gets..)

Hinata flushed pink to red when Naruto's shoulder brushed rather roughly against hers, Ignoring the fact that she was falling to the ground from the impact. Okay, So a normal person wouldn't have fallen from just a push of the shoulder. It was only because this was _Naruto _and he had _touched_ her causing her to lose control over her own body and collapse by _herself_. Any normal girl would've snapped their heads off at him for not watching where he was going but she didn't care _what _Naruto did, knowing it was an accident and being the forgiving and kind girl she was. _And _because of the fact that he was her crush.

_N-naruto-kun...t-touched me..., _Hinata gasped in her mind, cupping her hands over her cheeks and going into a daze.

Noticing this, Naruto turned around to see a rather tomato looking Hinata sitting on the ground with her hands on her cheeks. Being the dense boy he was, Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave her a curious look. "Ne, ne, Hinata-chan. What's wrong?"

Hinata snapped out of her little trance and looked up at Naruto. Eyes widening and imagination getting the better of her, She thought he truly looked like a god under the sunlight. His (not) beautiful, blonde spiked hair (not) blowing in the (non-existant) breeze.. His shining sky blue orbs were staring at her with a (non) loving look reserved for (not) her only. His pink lips (did not get) curved into a handsome smile as he (seemed to have) walked closer to her... Leaned down, (To see a rock) taking her hands (not) into his...(Not) Cupping her cheek with one hand and moved his head closer to (the rock that was close by to) her face...Their lips were only an millimetre (Or so it looked like cause she had not taken her medication this morning) apart... Until...

**(Take away the things I wrote in ( ) to see what she really thought happened.)**

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing?"

Hinata looked confused as she stared at Naruto who was still standing a few feet away from her, looking at her curiously while Neji and Tenten did the same from afar. Feeling sad that her fantasy was .. Well, Just a fantasy, A new courage burned inside of her.

Actually, More like something inside her _snapped_.

Hinata looked down at her lap as Naruto walked up to her and crouched down. "Hinata-chan?"

Lifting her head up ever so slowly, Naruto backed away as he saw a sparkle in her eye that he had never seen before and her lips curled up in a malicious grin. Frightened to death, Naruto backed away as Hinata got up and started cornering him into a wall.

"W-what are you d-doing, Hinata-chan?" He asked nervously, shivering at the creepy look that had developed onto her once shy and innocent face. He continued to back away.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Y-yes, H-hinata-chan?"

His back met the wall.

**"YOU ARE MINE! I LOVE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING! NOW TELL ME HOW YOU LOVE ME BACK!"**

Scared as hell, Naruto began running in a random direction before she could continue with her words of 'love', thinking this was probably his best choice right now cause her eyes obviously said "I'm going to have you and if you don't let me, You're _dead meat_." He didn't want to know what the heck Hinata would do if he didn't express his feelings back (The feelings _she_ wants) but he didn't want to stick around to find out. Which was not a very smart idea because soon, He ran smack into awall. Slightly dazed and the world seemed to spin, He turned around only to find the heart broken expression on Hinata's face that was inches from his own. This was definetly not the Hinata he knew...

"D-do you n-not l-like me N-naruto-kun?" She whispered, returning to her old innocent and shy voice.

"U-uh... Of course, I like you as a friend, Hinata-chan.." He said honestly, for he hadn't developed true feelings for her. _Yet_. And that's where Hinata comes in!

_As a friend...Friend...Friend...Friend..., _his words echoed in her mind.

"That's... Th-that's..."

Immediately turning back to her evil self, She screeched,**"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"** And with that, she punched the wall just beside Naruto's head, creating a huge crater in it, frightening poor Naruto so much that he had fainted.

Hinata chuckled evilly as she grabbed him by the legs and dragged him towards the door of their mansion, a evil aura surrounding the two. As Neji and Tenten watched in absolute horror, they made no movement to save their helpless friend for who knows _what _Hinata would do if they tried to take her _precious _Naruto-kun away. If you listened closely, You could hear Hinata having a little 'conversation' with Naruto.

"So you've finally decided to like me, Naruto-kun?" She asked her unconscious love-of-her-life in a sweet and caring tone. Surprisingly, She did not stutter for once and sadly, Naruto couldn't hear her to realize how much she truly liked him. He was still being dragged as his head kept smacking into rocks, tree branches, and grass and dirt was getting stuffed into his mouth.

"That's great to hear. I love you too!"

Silence.

"Really? On friday? What time?"

Silence.

"Why I'd love to, Naruto-kun!"

And this one sided conversation continued as Hinata shut the door behind her when she exited the garden and into the mansion.

Several minutes passed by as Neji and Tenten gaped at the closed door where Hinata and Naruto just disappeared to. (I think all the thoughts of Sakura trying to set those two up will be offically gone to waste now if she found out what Hinata did to him. She really has gone crazy...)

Tenten broke the silence.

"So.. Do you think Naruto's gonna be alright?"

"H-hopefully..." Neji replied, Shivering from the previous scene and made a mental note to _not_ get on Hinata's bad side.

Tenten nodded slowly, feeling very sympathetic towards Naruto at the moment before saying, "You wanna go somewhere? I'm sure Hinata wouldn't do anything really bad to Naruto..I hope.."

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do."

So the two headed out, passed the room where Hinata was continuing her one sided conversation with Naruto while petting his hair, walked through the gates of the mansion, and down the road.

They walked into a little cafe and sat down to order.

As the waiter took their orders, Tenten ordered a frappuchino while Neji just had normal coffee.

Just then, something clicked in Tenten's head, making her blush.

"A-ano...Neji-san?"

"Call me Neji-kun if you want," He answered, looking up to meet her eyes. Noticing her blush, He smirked inwardly to himself. _I wonder what she's going to ask me..._

"C-can I ask you something..?" Tenten continued, The blush becoming worse by the second.

"Shoot."

"Isn't this... Sorta like.. You know..."

"A date?" He cut in, Being the super mind predicting genius that he was.

Tenten looked down in embarrassment and nodded shyly.

"I guess you could say that," Neji shrugged, not showing any emotion to the situation. _Ah, So that's it. Tsh, Girls... Always getting worked up over nothing._

Tenten smiled nervously but deep down, She was definetly disappointed. Unknown to anyone, She had started developing a crush on Neji ever since they first met at school. Now that he didn't even feel anything towards the idea of this being their first date, She felt as if he really didn't like her after all. _I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up... _Sighing, Tenten forced another smile thinking that atleast it was good enough to just be friends with him.

Neji watched in amusement at the different expressions appearing on his friend's face. A nervous smile, then she sighed, and another smile that seemed to have been forced. Just for a moment, Neji swore that he saw a flicker of pain just before that smile. _Now why would she be pained that I didn't care if this was a date or not? Could it possibly be that..._

He shook his head at his foolish thought. She couldn't possibly like him. I mean, She was always teasing him about being gay or always caring about his hair too much and being a pretty boy. (The only reason she did that was because she was in denial at the time.) He had to admit that he was scared of her strength and her love of sharp objects at times but she was a good friend. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the time when he didn't react to her when she called him gay for the .. what? 30th time? Tenten had started panicing at his relaxed face, thinking that it was actually true.

After her spaz attack, I reassured her that I didn't swing the other way. _She had sighed in relief at my answer... Does she really like me? And.. Most importantly... Do I like her?_

Neji snuck a look at Tenten who was busy sipping her frappuchino that the waiter had put on their table. Taking his coffee, He enjoyed the bitter taste that ran down his throat as he took a sip himself.

Tenten gave him a look of disgust and said,"How could you drink that stuff? It's too bitter for my tastes."

Neji just shrugged and continued sipping his coffee.

Frustrated by his lack of answer, she continued,"You could atleast add some sugar and milk to it. I like my coffee that way. So, After we're done here, Where do you want to go?"

Neji gave her a blank look and turned back to his coffee before shrugging again.

This just infuriated the girl even more. She stretched out her foot and stomped it onto his, causing him to scream in pain and clutch his foot before shooting her a glare.

"What was that for?" He growled.

Tenten huffed and crossed her arms. "You were being a silent jerk."

"Women.." He muttered, still tending to his injured foot. And then thought of something that might just work for payback for her causing him the pain. If it worked that is. "Atleast Sakura is nicer than you."

Tenten gave him a hurt look and remembered that time when he had held Sakura before she fell. She had been standing there, watching it happen. Jealousy was not her thing but she couldn't help it. Stomping his other foot, She turned away from him with a pout on her face.

Neji yowled in pain once more, now grabbing his other injured foot. Plan slightly backfired. But atleast it got on her nerves.

"What _are_ you trying to do? Kill me by stomping both my feet so they can never walk again and I'll probably die in the rain or something, unable to move, while screaming for help but no one gave a damn?" Of course that would never happen, he knew. He just enjoyed exaggerating.

Tenten turned to him with a glare and said nothing.

"Is it about Sakura?"

She didn't answer.

Neji looked at her, surprised and then a smirk appeared on his face. "Are you **jealous**, Tenten-_chan_?"

Tenten didn't move for she was speechless, and was surprised that he had added the suffix to her name.

Neji nodded knowingly and continued sipping his coffee once more. "So that's how it is. You're jealous."

"I _am _not!" She snapped, finally having the courage to reply.

"Yeah, Whatever. Let's get out of here."

Neji grabbed her wrist and left the money on the table as he dragged her out of the cafe.

Tenten twisted her wrist out of his grasp and shot him an angry look.

"What was _that_ for? And I was _not _jealous!" (Key word: **was**)

"Oh? So you're jealous _now_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten growled and retorted,"I am **not** jealous!" She turned around, not wanting to face him anymore, for if she did, he would probably tease her even more. Neji slowly walked up to her and her breathing hitched as she felt him right up against her back. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, making her even more tense and confused on what the heck he was doing.

"It's okay if you're jealous...Cause I'll tell you one thing. I don't like Haruno."

Tenten whirled around, Even angrier than before but secretly relieved on the inside. "I never asked if you liked he-" She replied angrily but was cut off when she felt a pair of lips placed roughly onto her own.

Her eyes widened as she felt him placing his hands on her waist, pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Finally, She gave in, closed her eyes and kissed back while wrapping her arms around his neck in return. He didn't know what came over him to do this but he liked his new found courage inside. Afterall, He did _kinda_ like Tenten. Okay, So he really did like her, But boys are always in denial because of their stupid prides to notice anything.

Finally, the two broke the kiss and stared at eachother for the longest time.

World war 3,4,5, and 6 etc. passed by and they still didn't stop looking! Finally, they were done staring at eachother after looking around and finding themselves in a place that looked oddly like the future, people with three heads and nine legs passed by before staring at them weirdly like they were some type of alien, and cockroaches could fly!

(Someone whispers in my ear)

What?

Cockroaches really CAN fly?

Oh.

Okay.

And then they both realized that they have been staring at eachother for over a million years, crumpled to aged dust, while a cleaning man/alien named Billy-bob-joe came by and sweeped them up to dump them into a floating future-made trash can.

No, Not really.

**Back to the story.**

_What..Did I just do...,_ Neji thought, still panting slightly for air because of the long lip lock he just had with Tenten. And guess what? It was his first kiss. Handsome, pretty boy Hyuuga just had his first kiss. And he was 17 too for god's sake!

"Neji..." Tenten murmured as she tried to recollect herself from shock and then realized...

"Neji..."

**"..YOU JERK!"**

...He had stolen her first kiss! All anger swarmed back inside of her as she remembered what he had done earlier. Being Mr. Quiet, Not caring if this was their first official date, Dared to say that Sakura was nicer than her just to get on her nerves, Then accused her of being jealous, Before stealing her first kiss!

After giving him a good smack on the head and some b-slapping, she stalked away from a very beaten up and twitching Neji in triumph. Though she did enjoy the kiss and was jumping for joy inside her mind, Neji deserved it, for kissing her out of nowhere! It was her _first kiss. _She didn't even know if Neji liked her or not! A kiss was a kiss, and he didn't even admit his true feelings yet. For all she knew, He could have kissed her just to give her ideas and then dump her completely! But she couldn't stay angry for long. After finally reaching her home, She fainted at the front doorstep in happiness, the scene replaying in her mind over and over again.

Neji, on the other hand...

Let's just say that he looked like he had just been attacked by some wild beast, got ran over by a car or two for a good twenty times, jumped off a cliff and crashed at the spiky rock bottom, and his appearance resembled that of a mutant chicken man. Who knew Tenten could be as bad as Sakura? Limping home, He sulked over how his hair now resembled Sasuke's-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, who was eating a bowl of cold cereal at home, sneezed violently and his head ended up getting planted face first into his cold breakfast.

Itachi was watching from the side, laughing his head off and pointing at his unfortunate little brother. Someone was talking about him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-and made a mental note not to get on Tenten's bad side again. Though that was the best first kiss he'd probably ever get, he was still pretty pissed from her beatings as he limped into his mansion.

...And then got kicked out before he could even reach the front door. Guards everywhere grabbed him and flung him outside the gates immediately, since he was such a wreck, they didn't even recognize their master. He looked like a poor tramp begging for money. What would _you_ do if you were a guard and saw a completely ruined man come inside the beautiful gigantic mansion and destroy the whole scenery with your chicken like looks?

**"AND STAY OUT!"**

So Neji crawled all the way to Tenten's house, first thinking whether or not it was a smart idea but then realized that she couldn't possibly do anything worse or she really _was_ a mean, cruel witch and he'll just have to never talk to her ever again, but she gladly let him use the bathroom, for she was surely scarred for life at the sight of poor Neji. She pitied him, and didn't want to see him like _that _ever, **ever **again.. Even though she was the cause of it, She hadn't been paying attention when she was mercilessly beating him into a bloody pulp therefore had no idea he actually looked like **that**. She shivered as the picture of a mutant-chicken-man-like Neji formed in her mind and felt goosebumps appearing on her skin.

After a good few minutes in the washroom, brushing his hair, taking a bath, and changing to new clothes he had with him(Don't ask me how he got another set of clothes with him), Neji was miraculously back to normal and thanked Tenten. Afterwards, Neither of the two spoke or thought of that awkward incident again..

..Until a few minutes later, Hanabi walked in and asked, "Where do the noses go?" out of pure curiousity and innocence.

The two stared at her, Looked at eachother, And turned red faster than you could say "I like pie."

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Once again, Sorry. I paired Neji up with Tenten instead. He was just too 'out of the story' and I couldn't do anything when I already started making it more of a SasukexSakuraxGaara. And after this chapter, I won't be doing anymore of NejixTenten but only a tiny bit. xP Unless you actually want more NejixTenten scenes. Later I'm going to focus on SasukexSakuraxGaara. First Sasuke though cause it is basically a one sided love at the moment. And Hinata would change back to normal..Don't worry. Unless you don't want her to. xD Gosh, That was the most lovey scene I've ever written so far. It makes me feel kinda embarrassed. xD;; But then, I completely covered up my embarrassment by making up some more random crap. :D **

**This chapter didn't turn out as funny as I hoped it would but whatever. Maybe you would think differently? (shrugs) And the whole Neji catching Sakura thing in the third chapter became my evil plan of making Tenten jealous! Bwahahhahaahahahcoughcoughahahahcough .. Okay, That's enough evil laughter for one day. **

**Also, I never really did anything romantic for Neji or Sakura. Neither did I make hints of them even liking eachother. So it's all good. If you want me to make a NejixSakura fanfic some time, Tell me and I'll consider it.**


	9. Itachi,Boyfriend?, and Icecream

**Next chapter to High School Days. SasukexSakura Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke was currently washing his face in the bathroom sink. Why? Because he was covered in cheerios and milk from the earlier incident of course. _I swear...Whoever was talking about me...HAS to die..._

Grumbling and cursing under his breath, He grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry. Hanging the towel onto the rack, He walked out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by, none other than his ever so popular brother, Itachi. The brother that he could _not_ match up to. The brother that _stole_ all the attention, whether it was at home or even at school. All of his life, He had been living in Itachi's shadow, never being able to surpass him in fighting, looks, or talent. Sure he was smart,strong, and handsome himself, but he could never be as good as **Itachi**. The mere thought of the name makes him fill with hatred.

Growling, He gave him a glare before saying,"Get out of my way. What the heck do you want?"

Itachi placed a pretend sad look on his face before whining playfully,"Aww..But my _dear_ little brother, I just wanted to say hi and you get mad already? Can't your poor Aniki get some respect out of you?"

"No."

And with that, he walked off to his bedroom, but as he was about to step in, that _voice_ started to talk again. That ever so _annoying_ voice.

"Alright, So I wasn't just going to say hi. A cute girl is at the door,our new neighbor I heard, and she's waiting for you...Hm, If you won't answer, Maybe I'll just go and ask her on a date or her phone num-"

But before Itachi could finish, Sasuke had walked up to him at lightning speed, already knowing who it was, and grabbed the collar of his brother's shirt before pushing him against the wall.

"What's her name?" He asked menacingly, to be sure that it was who he thought it was. "And she's _mine_, got it?"

Itachi chuckled at his little brother's sudden change in moods and easily took Sasuke's hand off his shirt. He was after all, stronger than Sasuke. "Sakura, she says. Nice little cherry blossom isn't she? But she didn't mention that she was _yours_. Oh, So you've finally gotten a girl friend. Figures, You can't stand too long without a women's touch can you? Alright, I'll back off. Except, I want you to introduce me to her."

Sasuke twitched. Did his brother have to tease and annoy him so much? He gave a quick, "No." but Itachi followed anyways as they walked down the stairs to the living room where Sakura sat patiently on the couch.

She looked up, seeing Sasuke and his brother coming down the stairs, and smiled at them. "Hey, Sasuke. And..Ano..."

"Itachi," He finished for her before kneeling down infront of her and taking her hand to placed a kiss on it.

Sakura blushed and quickly took her hand away as he got up and looked at her. Pleased to see the blush on her face, He turned to look at his brother, who was turning red. No, Not red in embarrassment. Red as in, Angry, pissed off, fuming, kind of red. Noticing this, Itachi smirked and said,"No need to be so angry, Sasuke. She's your _girlfriend_ after all, ne?"

Hearing this, Sakura immediately shot up from her sitting spot and waved her hands infront of her while shaking her head. "Iie! I'm not his girlfriend!" She said frantically, while turning red at the same time.

Sasuke also turned red, but in embarrassment that he had told Itachi that Sakura was _his_. Itachi gave Sakura a curious look and then raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "So you're single?" He slowly said, turning to Sakura once more.

Sakura nodded shyly before placing her hands on her lap and sitting down once more. A big grin was plastered on Itachi's face as he sat down beside her, much to Sasuke's disliking, and continued,"Why, A lovely cherry blossom like yourself is _single_? And Sasuke said that you were _his_."

Hearing this, Sakura's mouth dropped wide open as she looked up to see Sasuke standing there with a nervous look on his face. Immediately, Anger boiled inside of her and she growled,"Sas...uke...!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as she was again turning to "Evil pissy mode", like before, and ran for the door, slowly remembering when she had punched him with that monstrous strength of hers. Sakura followed after him with slow,angry steps, the ground shaking with each one. It was a miracle that the house didn't collapse yet. Itachi watched in a mix of amusement and fear. Sasuke was _really_ going to get it...

As inner Sakura came out, Sasuke was sprinting down the sidewalk, trying to get as far away from the evil she-demon as he can. Climbing over a fence, he ran down an alley, headed towards the park, and went to hide behind a bush. Sakura followed, smashed through the fence in all her fury, stomped down the road that left cracks in the cement, and people backed away in fear as they watched the **pmsing** girl.

_How **dare** he say I was his... HOW DARE HE! I am **no one's**! I belong to MYSELF! That **jerk**...Spreading rumors that I was his girlfriend...Boy, Is he going to **PAY**..._

Sakura continued stomping down the road, and finally reached the park.

**"WHERE IS HE!"**, She screamed, as the little kids froze in their playing,babies stopped crying,couples stopped making out to stare,adults stopped walking and everything just...Froze.

"I said...**WHERE IS HE?**"

Immediately, Everyone pointed at the bush where he was hiding behind for they did not want to get her angry at them either. She walked up to the bush as everyone watched in silence. The birds stopped chirping. The squirrels stopped chittering. The cows stopped breathing!

Sasuke shivered as he felt Sakura's shadow loom over him. Looking up in fear, He closed his eyes and muttered,"I'm sorry...Please don't eat me..."

Sakura froze, all anger vanishing. Did he say sorry? Did he JUST say SORRY? Wow... That was... **Uchiha Sasuke **said SORRY! Everyone gasped and applaused.

Okay so they didn't do that but, Wow, Sasuke said sorry.

Sakura smiled a bit, but then remembered why she was mad at him in the first place. "You better have a good explanation,"She muttered darkly.

Sasuke opened an eye to see if it was safe, And then opened the other and sighed in relief. Who knew one little word was such a life saver?

"Um.. You see... Uh... Itachi was going to ask you out.. So then..-"

He was cut off as Sakura gasped,"You were jealous?"

"N-no!" Sasuke defended, but a blush was starting to form at his cheeks. "It's just that... Itachi usually cheats on the girls he goes out with so I just said that you weren't single to save you from getting hurt by him..Uh..Yeah."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "So you saved me, huh? Why would you do that? Do you caaare for me?" She teased, Secretly hoping he actually did. She didn't know why but she kinda liked him.

Sasuke merely blushed and looked away, trying to come up with an excuse. "No...It was just a thank you for helping me heal that bruise _you_ gave me...But since I deserved the punch...You didn't have to help get some ice or anything but you did..So..Thanks."

Sakura's smile widened as she heard the _other _word that he never says. All in one day, She had made **the** Uchiha Sasuke say "Sorry" _and_ "Thank you".

"Don't get used to it. I don't usually say those things,"He muttered, noticing the grin on her face.

Sakura shrugged. "Oh, Well, I forgive you."

Sasuke nodded before getting up from his feeble position behind the bush. That was embarrassing, But atleast he had escaped her wrath this time. "So why did you come over?"

"Oh, My mom told me that we were coming to your house for dinner so she told me to go and give you some home made cake and a basket of fruits. I already handed it to Itachi but I wanted to go see if you were alright. The bruise has healed, ne?"

Sasuke touched his cheek where the bruise used to be and nodded.

The two looked at eachother for a moment, before Sakura finally said,"So now what?"

Sasuke shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. Looking around, He found an icecream truck nearby.

Sakura followed his gaze and when she spotted the truck, She squealed in delight. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched her jump up and down in excitement with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sassuukkee! Look look! Icecream truck! Can we get something? Please please pleeasse?" She begged, putting on a cute puppy eye face and pouted.

Not being able to resist, He sighed and took out his wallet. Checking the money, He looked over at her and sighed again. "Fine, Let's go."

Sakura squealed again and glomped him out of happiness. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU ARE MY GOD!" She screamed into his ear as she continued clinging onto him in a death grip.

Sasuke _would_ have blushed, but instead of blushing, he was turning purple and gasping for air. "Sa..ku...ra...Can't...Breathe..I..need...AIR!"

Noticing this, Sakura immediately turned red in embarrassment and let go of him. "Gomen!"

Turning to the direction of the truck, She pointed at it. "Yosh! Let's go!" So she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the icecream truck.

"One strawberry please!" She chirped happily, acting like a little kid.

"None for me," Sasuke said as he took the money out of his wallet for her icecream cone.

Sakura looked at him weirdly and asked,"Nande?"

"I don't like icecream."

She gasped and said dramatically,"But...BUT...Icecream is good for the **soul**!" Angels sang as a heavenly light shone down on the icecream truck.

"Hey..What's...What's that light..-OMG IT BURNS!" yelled a passerby who had unfortunately looked up at the light and was blinded.

Sasuke sweat dropped and muttered,"I don't think I really want any..."

"Nonsense!" Sakura snapped and then ordered another chocolate icecream cone. "I'll buy you one then!"

"Nani? Iie! Don't!" Sasuke said quickly but was too late for the icecream man soon handed them their cones.

Sakura shrugged and said,"Too late. Here." She handed him the chocolate cone.

He hesitantly took it, Then stared at it for a good few minutes.

Sakura, who had already begun licking her icecream, looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the icecream as if it would explode or eat him any second now.

"Oh come on! It's not going to bite,"She muttered.

"How do you know?"

"Cause icecream is for eating...Not for eating you...Just try it!"

Sasuke murmured some things under his breath but soon sighed. "Fine..But if I die, Stay away from my funeral."

So he slowly took a bite out of the icecream. Sakura looked eagerly at him as he tasted the sweet cream in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing.

"Well...?"

Wincing, He suddenly grabbed his head and cried,"Aghh! What the heck is this? My head is suddenly hurting and I feel cold. I told you this icecream was no good! It's cursed I tell you! CURSED!"

Sakura giggled and shook her head. "No, silly. It's called a brain freeze. It'll be over in a few seconds."

And she was right.

Sasuke stared at the now bitten icecream, not wanting to experience this "Brain freeze" again.

Sakura sighed once more, wondering why he didn't even know how to eat icecream, and said,"Just try it now. Don't take a big bite like that. Just slowly lick it."

Sasuke looked at her, Then slowly licked his icecream cone like she said. Finally being able to eat it without any brain freeze, he continued eating his chocolate icecream without saying a word.

Sakura giggled and asked,"You like?"

Sasuke shrugged but you could tell that he indeed liked the icecream.

"Why didn't you know how to eat icecream?"

"I never tried."

Sakura gasped. "Oh you poor, poor soul! No wonder you're always so grumpy and mean!" Sasuke glared at her.

"My mom and dad say that sweets and icecream are no good. Too much of it spoils you."

"Now what kind of parent would say that? You need some joy in life!" She exclaimed, but he merely shrugged.

They went to sit down at a bench in the park, Enjoying their icecream and watching little kids run around and play. It was a nice day for a walk and the breeze was just right. Sakura unconsciously intertwined her fingers around Sasuke's causing him to blush but she just smiled innocently at him. You could say that this was a date for the two but none of them spoke of the subject. They merely sat in silence, secretly enjoying the presence of the other. Sakura had never seen this side of him before. Calm and ... Was that a smile? If there was a smile earlier on Sasuke's face, it was gone now.

_This is nice...He's actually not taunting me for once...I wonder what he's thinking to make him smile.._

_**I agree. It's like he's a whole new person now. But still hot!**_

_...(stare)_

_**Whaaat?**_

_Oh nevermind.._

_**And his brother too! (drools)**_

_Ugh! You're supposed to be me! And I don't even like his brother!_

_**True, But he's hot. (shrugs)**_

_...You're hopeless._

_**I know.**_

Sakura sighed, thinking about the first time she had met Sasuke. He had started a fight with her immediately, Calling her pinky while she called him chicken hair. The second time was when they had yet another argument in her bedroom and she had knocked him out cold but helped him heal a bit before apologizing when he woke up. Then the third time, He hadn't really talked to her or anyone really at the sleepover. She only remembered him turn red when he saw her with Gaara. Red with anger? Strange. Was he jealous?

Shaking her head, She decided that he couldn't possibly be jealous. Maybe he was mad because he had thought of her as a friend and she was with another guy? No wait, That didn't make sense..

Brushing away that thought, She wondered what they were now. Probably friends. Even though they had arguments from time to time, They were still friends. And he had been nice to her so far.

_Why am I thinking so much about him? _She sighed and looked over to Sasuke who was in the middle of his own thoughts.

_Her hand is in mine..Her hand is mine.. Her hand is in **mine**..., _He thought, smiling for a second before another voice intruded.

_**Yo, boy. Get some courage and ask her out on a date or something!**_

_Nani? Who are you, _He asked, surprised and the smile fell off his face.

_**I'm your conscience. Everyone has a conscience.**_

_...Right. And what do you mean ask her out on a date! Sure, I like her.. But.. I can't just do that.. What if she rejects me?_

_**That's your problem then!**_

_What a great conscience you are.._

_**Thank you.**_

_That was sarcasm..._

_**Whatever.**_

_She probably still hates me cause I tease her._

_**Oh I wouldn't be sure of that, I mean, she did come to your house and now she's practically on a date with you.**_

_That's true...Hey wait, This is a date? And you said to ask her out while we are already out. What kind of baka conscience are you?_

_**Hey! I'm not stupid. God, You have no respect for yourself. I AM you ya know?**_

_You're still stupid nonetheless. And she has Gaara...DID YOU SEE HOW CLOSE HE WAS TO HER?_

_**True... But you still have a chance. He doesn't really seem to be interested in her.**_

_Not interested? NOT INTERESTED? Well I'd be dancing with joy if he wasn't! But you know he never lets anyone TOUCH him! He let her SLEEP with him! Really, You ARE a baka._

_**Quit insulting me. Hmph, Fine then. I'll be leaving now.**_

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Sasuke unconsciously shouted out loud, but then covered his mouth when Sakura stared at him in alarm.

"N-nani...?" She asked, slightly frightened. What the heck _was _he talking about?

"Uh..Sorry..I was um..Talking to myself?"

Sakura stared at him weirdly and nodded slowly before turning back to her icecream.

When they were finished, The two headed back to Sasuke's house for dinner.

_I wonder what we're going to be eating..._

-o-o-o-o-o-

**And that's the end of this chapter. Not too romantic or funny but I hope it was okay. Please review and tell me what you think! Also give me ideas on what should happen next. I really have no clue. Probably the dinner and then some other things but I don't find that really exciting. Oh well. And yeah, Itachi is OOC.**


	10. The dinner, towel?, and Itachi again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 10**

As the two got home, Itachi was currently painting over the new wooden floor boards that he had gotten to replaced the old cracked ones that Sakura had made. She sweat dropped as she watched him continue carefully stroking the toothbrush(Yes, He was using a toothbrush and don't ask why.) from left to right onto the last board.

Getting up, He turned to look at them.

"Ah, I see you're home. Kaa-san and tou-san are in the kitchen. Sakura-san, Your parents are already in the living room."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hai. And gomen..." She looked over at the floor boards to indicate what she meant.

Itachi smiled back charmingly at her, Showing off his beautiful shiny teeth. Seriously, This guy had _no_ flaws. "That's fine. I wouldn't be able to get angry at someone as beautiful as yourself anyways," he replied, Winking at her.

Sasuke growled as he watched Sakura blush at Itachi's comment and grabbed her wrist to lead her into the living room. If you could call it leading... Basically, He had grabbed her wrist and dashed through the hall way, making her fly sideways and feet not even touching the ground til they got there.

As they entered the room, Sakura was dizzy and trying to stand properly. Holding her head, She glared at Sasuke and whispered fiercely,"What was that for?"

Not replying, Sasuke turned away from her and bowed to her parents. "Konnichiwa, Mrs, and Mr. Haruno."

"Ah, You must be Sasuke-san. Itachi-san has told us about you. Are you really Sakura's boyfriend?" Mr. Haruno asked, very curious while studying Sasuke from head to toe.

"Yes, Why didn't you tell us Sakura? Why, He's a fine young man. Oh, My blossom's growing up so fast!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed, Grabbing a tissue out of thin air and blew her nose.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at the two before blushing and turning away from eachother.

"Mom...Dad... You're embarrassing me," Sakura said, Still red. "And he's not my boyfriend.."

"Oh? What a shame. He seems nice too," Her mom said, Looking over at Sasuke who was trying to get the blush off his face.

Just then, Mr. and Mrs Uchiha walked in.

"It's time for dinner!" They said in unison.

"Stop copying me!" They cried again, now glaring at eachother.

"No, You stop!"

Can anyone say, Deja vu?

The word rang through Sasuke and Sakura's head while Sakura's parents sweatdropped at the other couple, still in their who-is-going-to-crack-first match.

After a good few minutes of staring, Fugaku Uchiha finally gave up and closed his eyes as his wife punched her fist in the air.

"YATTA! GIRL POWER RULES!" She yelled, triumphantly as Sakura's mom cheered her on and Mr. Haruno patted Fugaku's back sympathetically.

Just then, Ayame walked in. Her eyes lit up as she saw Sakura and ran over to her before pouncing ontop of her causing her to fall back onto Sasuke, knocking him down.

So basically, This is what things were like. Mikoto Uchiha was still punching her fist in the air, Sakura's mom was waving a flag saying, "Women rule!", Fugaku Uchiha was now crying anime tears, Mr. Haruno continuously handed him tissues while his new friend was using them all up and throwing them into a big pile next to them, and Ayame was straddling Sakura who was lying on her back against Sasuke who had his face planted into the ground.

Itachi walked into the room, stared at the scene infront of him, before turning around, shaking his head, and sighed. He had grew up with an abnormal family.

As everyone finally got to normal, They all sat down at the dinner table. The food had already been placed there.

"It was nice of you to have us over, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," Mrs. Haruno said, looking at the big ammount of food on the table.

"It's no problem. Just greeting our new neighbors. And please call me Mikoto, and my husband, Fugaku,"Sasuke's mom said, Smiling. "Well, Let's eat."

Mr. and Mrs Haruno also introduced themselves. But, We shall call them Mr. and Mrs. Haruno for I do not know their names and they do not have names in anime or manga. Also, I do not want to make them up. Therefore, Mr. And Mrs. Haruno are what we are going to call them.

"Itadakimasu," They all said and then picked up their chopsticks to start eating.

They all ate in silence for a while until Ayame finally spoke up.

"Why is duck-face eating tomatoes?" She asked, Pointing at Sasuke who had a tall pile of tomatoes on his plate.

"Ayame! It's rude to point!"

She ignored her father's comment.

Hearing this, Sasuke choked on a piece of tomatoe, glared at her before finding everyone looking at him oddly. No one had even noticed the tomatoes in the first place.

"Sasuke...Were you stealing from our family garden again?" Fugaku asked, sternly.

Sasuke looked around with shifty eyes and coughed. "Uh..Of course not, tou-san.."

"Then where'd you get those tomatoes?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I gave them to him," Itachi cut in, Saving his dear otouto from being grounded by their parents.

Sasuke sighed in relief but tensed as Itachi whispered something into his ear. He glared at Itachi and muttered,"Yeah..He gave them to me." for Itachi had blackmailed him. If Itachi hadn't though, he would be speaking in a happier tone.

Fugaku gave them a suspicious glance before shrugging and turning back to his food.

Sakura silently giggled to herself as he watched Sasuke eat his tomatoes, getting juice all over his mouth.

Ayame stared at him in disgust. "Kaa-chan..Onii-san is bleeding from his mouth!"

Mrs. Haruno dropped her chopsticks in surprise, took a look at Sasuke and then started laughing. "Iie, Ayame. Sasuke-san has tomato juice on his face."

"Does that make him a tomato eating duck, Kaa-chan?" Ayame said in wonder, while Sasuke glared daggers at her. "I didn't know ducks ate tomatoes."

"Ayame! Please don't be so rude."

"Demo.." Ayame continued, as her father scolded her. "He really does look like he has a dead duck on his head!"

Sasuke choked on his tomato once more, and glared at Ayame again.

Fugaku and Mikoto were currently laughing their heads off, seeing their son's expression. "Oh, It's okay. She isn't being rude. Ahah, Sasuke, Why don't you get cleaned up, ne?" Mikoto suggested between giggles. Itachi was silently chuckling to himself. It wasn't everyday that Sasuke got dissed by a girl much younger than him.

Aggitated, Sasuke grumpily got up from his seat for he had finished his beloved tomatoes and stalked up the stairs to his bathroom. Some parents he had...

Sakura stared after him until Itachi interrupted.

"So, Sakura-chan, Enjoying your time?" He asked, Giving her his famous smile that made all his fangirls swoon and faint at their feet. But Sakura wasn't a fan girl.

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu for inviting us here,"Sakura replied, smiling back and turning to her food once more.

**_Oh. My. God. HE SMILED AT US! (swoons and faints at her feet)_** Okay, So her INNER was a fan girl.

_Who the hell are you and what did you do to Inner Sakura?_

_**I **am **Inner Sakura..**_

_Oh yeah, Of course. How could I forget that you are just **that **shallow?_

_**Hmmph. Atleast I know a hot guy when I see one.**_

_You really are hopeless..._

_**That, and I take pictures of Itachi while he's in the shower.**_

_You..WHAT!_

_**I was joking. Seriously, Think about it. How could I do that anyways?**_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner self and snapped out of her thoughts as she heard everyone finish their dinner and get up from the table. She took her plate to the kitchen sink and washed hers as Mikoto walked in.

"Oh, Sakura dear, you don't need to wash you know,"She said, Grabbing the plate from her and washing it herself.

"Iie! I want to help, Afterall, you did invite us here and it's the least I can do,"Sakura replied, taking the dish again before Mikoto grabbed it back.

"Oh Sakura-san, You really are a nice girl, But you don't need to do this. Why don't you go up to Sasuke's room and hang out with him or something? Really, I can finish this myself," Mikoto pushed Sakura out of the kitchen as she said this. "The room to your right is his room."

"But, Mikoto-sa-"

"I insist, Now goo, GO."

"But-"

" JUST GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND HAVE SOME FUN!", Mikoto screamed, pointing at the stairs as flames erupted behind her and her eyes glowed a creepy red while her figure grew...Enormously big and terrifying.

Sakura cringed and felt like a tiny mouse as she watched the elder woman fume. "H-hai, Mikoto-san..." She squeaked.

Mikoto turned back to normal and gave a warm smile as if nothing happened. "Good."

Sakura gave a nervous smile before dashing up the stairs, scared to death and not wanting to experience that again.

_Is that how I act when I let you take over? You know..When I get mad and stuff?_

_**... Yeah.**_

_Oh, ... No wonder Sasuke's so scared of me.._

Sakura shivered as she thought about how Mikoto resembled a monster when she was mad. As she pitied Sasuke for having to deal with his mom **and** herself a.k.a. **pmsing women**, a voice cut her from her thoughts.

"Oh and Sakura-san! Your mom and dad left so you're welcomed to leave any time but you can stay here as long as you want too!"

"Hai!" She shouted back down the stairs.

As she knocked on what should be Sasuke's door, She wondered what his room would be like.

"Probably all black,"She said to herself.

After a few seconds, There was no answer. "Ano..Sasuke-kun?", She asked, Knocking on the door again.

Still no answer.

Thinking about it for a while, She finally decided that she would go in herself. Reaching for the knob, She expected it to be locked but to her surprise, it was not.

Turning it slowly and opening the door, She peeked in. "Sasuke-kun?"

The sound of a running shower was heard behind a what should be the bathroom door.

Letting herself in, She sat down on his bed, and waited for him.After a few minutes of waiting, She found herself studying the room. It was black alright.

**_Score one for Sakura! Oh yeah, I'm so smart,_** her inner self chimed as she punched her fist in the air.

The room was painted black and there was black furniture everywhere with posters of bands and a calendar. The bed had a black mattress and pillow but the sheets were navy. The closet was navy too and so were the curtains of the window. There was a balcony connected to the room. Placed on a desk was a picture of Sasuke,Itachi, and their parents.

Sakura went to pick it up, for it had caught her attention and she was just curious. They were at some kind of amusement park and Sasuke was on Itachi's shoulders while Fugaku and Mikoto were on either side of them. Sasuke was only 6 at the time and Itachi looked 12. They all were grinning and looked very happy.

Sakura smiled at the picture but put it down as she heard the sound of the shower turning off.

As the door slowly opened, Sakura stood up-

Only to fall back down again in surprise.

There was Sasuke.

But what's so special about him you ask?

Well, if I continued, You'd know.

There was Sasuke.

Dripping wet.

Okay, So yeah, Duh, Sasuke took a shower, of course he'd be dripping wet.

But that's not the point.

There was Sasuke.

Oh god, Not this again...

OKAY NEVERMIND, I'm just going to finish it!

There was Sasuke. Dripping wet. In a towel.

As the two stared at eachother for a good 20 seconds, They both decided on what to do about this troublesome situation.

Scream.

"AHHHHH!" They shouted in unison, Pointing at eachother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM/WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A TOWEL?"

"Your mom told me to hang out with you," Sakura answered, trying to calm down but felt her eyes wander. Oh god...This was the first time she had ever seen a practically naked guy before. Other than her dad of course. But that hardly counted for her.

_**Oh my god! (drools) Hot guy in a towel alert!**_

_... Shut up. You're really not helping._

_**Fine then! (walks over to a door that read "Inner Sakura's Home", opens it and steps in, before slamming the door behind her)**_

_... Okay, ... That was weird._

"What am _**I** _doing in a towel? I was taking a shower, dumby!" Sasuke shouted, Half blushing and trying to figure out what to do.

"Well I usually change in the bathroom!"

"Well _I'm _not **you**!"

The two glared at eachother for a few minutes before finally realizing the situation.

Sakura turned bright red and muttered,"Um..I think you should get some clothes on now..."

Sasuke looked down, before trying to cover himself while blushing at the same time. "Uh..Yeah.. Be right back!"

He ran for the closet beside Sakura, and then clumsily slipped on one of his fuzzy yellow duckie slippers. The only thing in the room that wasn't black or navy.

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched him fall in slow motion...

Right ontop of her.

She blinked as he lay on her, IN A TOWEL, trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

Then everything came together.

Turning red, Thoughts swarmed into her mind. _He's..Ontop of me.. In a towel..! And..And...Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod..._

Sasuke also blinked a few times, looked down only to find a tomato red Sakura inches from his face.

"Um...Sakura? What are you doing down there?" He asked, completely oblivious of the situation. Which made Sakura blush even more.

He shifted his body a bit, And then felt something strange. There was something warm underneath him...

Right now, You're probably thinking, 'Seriously, How stupid can this guy get?'

The answer is, Much stupider if he tried hard enough.

Sakura, who was currently immobilized, was in a trance as she continued her little "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" thoughts.

A few seconds later, Sasuke finally figured it out. He was on Sakura, In nothing but a towel, Getting her clothes slightly wet, And they were in kissing range.

Just as he was about to get up, The door opened.

"Hey Sasuke, Mom told me t- Oh..."

Pause.

"OH! SORRY!"

Itachi immediately bolted from the room.

Sasuke turned bright red as he slowly got off the still immobilized Sakura.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod," She mumbled, now actually speaking the words out loud.

"Sakura?"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod."

"Sakura..."

"Ohmygodohmygodohmy-OW!"

Sakura snapped out of her trance as Sasuke hit her on the head with his fuzzy yellow ducky slipper.

"What was that for?" She whined, Rubbing her head.

Sasuke gave her a look before turning to the closet, got his clothes, walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

Walking out, He found Sakura sitting on the floor, Staring at her toes in pure fascination. She had 8 toes and two toe thumbs! Feeling quite proud of her new discovery, she smiled at nothing in particular.

He coughed, getting Sakura's attention. "What?"

"Uh...Let's go downstairs."

So they did.

Only to find Itachi on the phone, talking to one of his friends.

But what's so special about this phone conversation you might ask?

Well, Let's tune in on what's been happening.

"Oh man, You should've seen it. My brother's getting** laid**! About time too!"

Pause.

"No crap! He was totally naked in a towel ontop of the new gir-"

He paused as he felt two pairs of eyes burning invisible holes through him.

"Hold on a sec," He said into the phone before turning to look innocently at his little brother and neighbor, "Yes?"

Then he froze for the two did **not** have happy expressions on his face. Well what was he expecting? Happy, bright smiles plastered on their faces, Sparkling eyes of admiration and them bowing to their knees to say,"We love you, Itachi-sama!"?

Actually, That _was_ what he was expecting.

"I..ta...CHII!" They both screamed in unison as they lunged at him with anger.

"Oh. Crap."

Itachi dropped the phone and ran like hell as the two chased after him. Sure, Itachi could easily avoid Sasuke but with a raging Sakura too? He wouldn't stand a chance.

On the other line, His friend stared confusedly at the phone. "Itachi? Itachi...?"

He pressed his ear close to the phone but only could hear sounds of screaming, the sound of weapons clashing, and then silence.

Shrugging, Kisame hung up. Whatever happened to Itachi, He probably deserved it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hope you liked that chapter! xD Sorry that there's no GaaraxSakura right now but there will be in the next chapter! I just needed to do more SakuraxSasuke. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, Thanks for the new reviews!**


	11. Another Week of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There. Happy? And sorry I wasn't on for so long or updated. xP**

**Chapter 11**

The weekends were now over so Sakura was getting ready to go back to school. As she got her uniform on, She heard Ayame getting ready to leave early.

"I'm going now, Sakura-nee-chan! Ja ne!"

As she watched her giggling imouto run up to her new friends outside, Sakura smiled and stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth. Nibbling on it, She grabbed her glass of milk and chugged it all down. Taking the toast out of her mouth, She grabbed her bag with her other hand, put it on and ran to the door to get her shoes. After getting the shoes on, She put the toast back into her mouth and headed out the door.

"Ah, The weekend was sure great!" Sakura exclaimed to no one in particular while stretching her arms out lazily, toast still in mouth.

As she walked down the sidewalk, She noticed a certain red headed boy pass by.

"Mmph! Gawa-kun!" She attempted to yell, but it became muffled since the toast was still in her mouth.

Sakura happily waved at the emotionless boy, who ... well,_ emotionlessly _stared at her and merely nodded, showing that he had acknowledged her presence.

She narrowed her eyebrows at his silent response, But shoved that thought away as she ran up to him.

"O-ha-yo!" Sakura said in a sing song voice as she gulped down the remaining bits of toast.

Gaara gave her a strange look before saying," That's really disgusting you know."

She gave him a question glance and scratched her head in thought. "What's disgusting?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Oh." Sakura shrugged and smiled, which surprised him. He hadn't received a smile from a girl in a long time. Other than his sister of course. But you could hardly call that a small. More of a smirk was Temari's style.

Gaara continued walking, hands stuffed into his pockets as Sakura followed him like an obedient little puppy.

"So, Gaara-kun, A-ano..." She started, before a blush appeared on her face and she began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yes?" He asked with a monotone voice, Showing no interest in what she was about to say.

"Um...A-arigato..."

"For what?"

Sakura flushed a deeper red as she stared down at her fingers. Gaara simply **did not care.**

"F-for...That night at the sleepover...Th-Thanks..."

Gaara looked over at the tomato red girl. Sakura looked up at him expectantly, to see what he would say.

"Ah."

Sakura gaped at him. Was that really all he could say? She stopped walking as Gaara continued stalking away, Not even noticing that she had stopped nor bothered to turn to look back.

She narrowed her eyes at him before huffing angrily. He was just as bad as Sasuke at times.

Crossing her arms, She walked quickly to catch up to him. "Hey."

"Hn."

Sakura felt a vein pop as Gaara continued ignoring her and not even bothering to say anything meaningful. "So..."

"..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

She twitched. Who the heck was this guy? Was this really _the_ Gaara who had comforted her that night at the sleepover? She sighed, remembering that he really hadn't done anything else for her. She really didn't know him too well.

Sakura looked over at him, While Gaara simply did not look back.

She pouted and looked away as she continued walking alongside him._ If I'm going to be ignored, I'll just ignore him back!_

As they reached the school, They still didn't utter a single word to each other. Walking into the building, Gaara turned to look at her. Sakura tilted her head to the side, waiting for what he was going to say.

He opened his mouth.

Sakura waited.

"Ja."

And he left with a wave of his hand.

Sakura blinked. What...Was...THAT!

**_That jerk! All he could say was "See you later"?_**

_Maybe I expected too much from him..._

_**Cha, Obviously.**_

Red with fury, She stalked angrily to her locker, leaving craters on the ground while students shook and looked confusedly at each other.

"Is there an earthquake?"

"O-oh my god!"

"MY WIG! IT'S FALLING OFF!"

Silence.

Stare.

Cricket.

**Cricket.**

"U-uh..I mean... (cough) Yeah.. Bye." Zetsu opened the closest door to him, entered, and slammed it shut.

Before a scream was heard and he ran out, followed by a herd of pmsing females.

All of this was unknown to Sakura, as she continued her way to her locker, whole school still shaking.

As she finally arrived at her locker, She angrily threw it open and stuffed her bag inside while taking her binders, books, and necessary things out.

Slamming the locker shut, She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She snapped angrily, turning around to mentally kill the person who dared bother her in her pmsing stage.

But when she realized who it was, All anger vanished.

"Oh, It's you."

Sasuke gave her a fake upset look and pouted. "Aw, Is that any way to greet your friend?" He teased, Putting an arm around Sakura.

"Hey! Don't touch me! Just because we got on the friendly side yesterday, Doesn't mean I'll let you do whatever you want with me or does it mean that we're friends", She said, Slapping his arm off her.

Sasuke smirked and said, "So I'm not your friend?"

Sakura paused. "Well.. I don't know-"

"So I'm your_ boy _friend?"

"Well..I- Hey wait, NANI?" Sakura yelled, pointing a finger at the Uchiha.

Sasuke merely looked calmly at her, though a hint of mischief was in his eyes. "Well you_ what_?"

Sakura glared at him before putting on a smirk of her own. "Well I wouldn't date someone as cocky, narcissist, arrogant, selfish, and a jerk, like you. Besides, That was so immature of you to say."

Sasuke stared at her with a look of shock on his face before putting on another fake sad one. "Aw, But what did I ever do to you?"

Sakura gave him a look before holding up her hand and ticking off the reasons on her finger. "You give me nicknames, call me ugly, act cool when you're really just a jerk, and I've seen all those girls who liked you but you turned them all down! Trust me, I know a lot of things even if I only know someone for a few days."

Sasuke now had a real hurt look on his face. "But, What about yesterday?"

Sakura paused, and then thought about it. "Well..I guess you aren't bad when you're not being a jerk," She said, smiling now.

Sasuke gave her a smile of his own before saying slyly, "So.. Does that mean you'll go on a date with me after school?"

Sakura felt her jaw drop before narrowing her eyes at him. Since when had Sasuke ever taken an interest in her? "And why would I want to do that?"

Sasuke was about to say something when someone else interrupted him.

"Yeah, Why _would _she want to do that?"

They turned the source of the voice. It was Gaara.

"Oh, Hey Gaara," Sasuke said in a monotone voice, Half truly greeting his 'best friend' and half still feeling jealous of the whole _sleeping with Sakura_ thing.

"Hi Gaara-kun!" Sakura chirped, Waving at him.

Gaara merely grunted and gave an 'hn'.

Sasuke then turned to Sakura. "So, how about it?"

"Wait just a second here, First you hate me, Then you suddenly become my friend, Now you're asking me out on a date? What am I supposed to say?"

"Well you could say yes-" Sasuke said, chuckling at the flustered look on Sakura's face but then was cut off by none other than, Gaara himself.

"No, She can't. I have plans with her."

Sakura gave him a questioning glance before saying, "I do-" but was cut off as Gaara gave her one of those don't-you-dare-say-anything-or-I-just-might-consider-killing-you looks.

Sakura sweat dropped at laughed nervously, "Uh..Yeah, I do."

Sasuke looked suspiciously at the two before shrugging. "Ah, Fine. We'll plan this some other time then. Have fun with .. Gaara." He said the name of his best friend with a bit of difficulty as jealousy burned deep inside him.

Gaara nodded as Sakura stared nervously at the two.

"So, anyways, Let's get to class," She said, trying to break the tension and silence.

"Hai," The two boys said, as they all headed for their first period.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hm, That was a boring chapter. I had wanted to write more but since this is actually A LOT of words already, And FIVE pages, I want to save the main plot for next chapter. So yeah… And I wanted to update my other stories. : Hope you liked it anyways… Cause I found it kinda boring.


	12. Cafe, and Icecream Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 12**

As Sakura walked to her first period, Books in arms, She wondered why Gaara even cut into their conversation. Does he…Like her? She blushed at the thought and shook her head. No, That couldn't possibly be it. I mean, He was so rude to her in the mornings. And this was GAARA.

Meanwhile, Gaara was thinking practically the same thing. Why HAD he cut in? Well, Because he had overheard their conversation and for some reason, A prickly feeling entered his stomach and he was utterly confused til Shukaku cut into his confusedness. (If that's a word) He had never felt this before, and it was different from when his heart had hurt. He didn't know what to do to get the feeling out til Shukaku ordered him to ask Sakura out instead, just to get her away from Sasuke. Gaara was about to ask why but Shukaku just ignored him and said to do so. Was it the right thing to do to even let Shukaku give him advice on this? Gaara paused to think.

_Well, Atleast that prickly feeling is gone now. But there's still a tiny trace of it somewhere inside of me._ He thought, starting to walk again. Shaking his head, Gaara brushed off that thought and decided that it was just because he was hungry. Oh how dense he could be…

--AFTER SCHOOL--

Sakura hummed happily as she skipped, Yes, Skipped, out of the school gates. She spotted Gaara not so far away from her, walking home. She made a confused look before running over to him and tapping him on the shoulder.

Gaara grunted, nudged her finger away and continued walking.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and said, "What's your problem? I was just going to ask if we're going to go somewhere or not."

Gaara paused, shocked that he had forgotten about when he had said that Sakura had plans with HIMSELF. He slowly turned around to meet the face of a frowning Sakura.

"Oh, Right."

Sakura made another face and said, "That's all? 'Oh right'?"

Gaara shrugged, turned around and continued walking.

"**WHAT?"**

Gaara cringed as the feminine screech traveled towards him and covered his ears. Not being able to hold his anger, "WOULD YOU JUST STOP SHOUTING AND GET OVER I-"

He paused as he noticed the sad look on Sakura's face. _Oh great, The puppy face,_ He thought sarcastically.

Truth to be told, Sakura didn't want to actually go on a date with Gaara. But this was a DATE. With a BOY. Which meant that there would be BUYING THINGS. Mainly, Icecream. And no way was he gonna stop her from having her icecream!

"O-onegai…?" Sakura pleaded, going into "Level 2 Puppy Face".

Gaara twitched as he tried to ignore her adorableness and kept doing this for a good few minutes til he finally gave in. Sighing, He nodded and said, "Fine.."

Sakura cheered and clasped her hands together. "So where are we going? Huh HUH?", She said excitedly, running around him and jumping once in a while.

Gaara reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder to stop her from jumping all over the place. Giving her a glare, He said, "You can pick, but it better not be some crappy girl's hangout."

Sakura frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Who said I liked those girly things?" She bit her lip for she was lying. She DID like those cute little cafés and shops.

Gaara noticed this and raised an 'invisible' eyebrow. Therefore, he raised his skin. Awkward. "You sure you're not lying?"

Sakura put on a fake smile and twitched. "Y-yeah...I'm not…Lying." Another twitch.

"Oh really?"

Sakura twitched again but this time, A bit more confident. "Yeah really!"

"Oh, Then I guess we won't be going to that cute little café down the street a few blocks away from the scho-"

He was cut off as he felt himself being dragged by a speedy Sakura and a look of need on her face.

"Okay! Okay! I lied!" She said, Flinging her chibi arms around. Don't ask why but she had suddenly grown- or shortened to mega chibi size while dragging the normal looking Gaara.

Gaara sweatdropped and said, "Yeah, Anyone could see that." He pulled her backwards to a stop as she sent him a look of confusion on her face.

"We passed the shop 6 blocks ago."

A dumb look plastered over Sakura's face and her mouth went into the shape of an O.

Gaara sighed at her stupidity and grabbed her hand. "Let's just go."

Sakura stuck her tongue out as she scratched her head cutely. "Sorry about that."

Gaara gave a 'hn' and said nothing.

As they continued to walk down the sidewalk, She looked down at their hands.

"Uh...Gaara, you can let go now."

Gaara looked over at her and gave a emotionless look. "Hm?"

Sakura blushed and looked away. "Our…Hands..."

Gaara was confused for a second until he felt some warmth leave his palm.

Looking down, He watched as Sakura pulled her hand away from his.

A tiny hint of blush appeared on his face as he realized what had just happened but he hid it by looking away and giving a 'hn.'

Sakura probably would've snapped at him for doing that but she was still recovering from the enormous blush that had slowly appeared on her face.

Gaara, who had already recovered, For he was GAARA, and Gaara can NEVER be caught wearing a BLUSH on his EMOTIONLESS face, looked over at her and noticed.

"Stop that, You're as red as a tomato."

Sakura frowned and felt a vein pop. "What do you mean? It's not like I can control it! You did it in the first place anyways!"

Gaara turned away as Sakura huffed angrily, Not even noticing the hint of blush coming back onto his face.

"We're here."

The two stopped walking as they looked up at the café. It was pink with little frills surrounding the shop every here and there. The words 'An Café' were written in cursive at the top and painted flowers sprouted from around the banner.

Gaara felt like he would gag any time soon.

Sakura on the other hand, Stared at the café with stars in her eyes and her hands clasped tightly together against her chest.

"Isn't it adorable Gaara-kun?"

Gaara made a face and said, "It's the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

And that was partly the truth. For it was hard to decide between Kankurou in a bikini and this CUTE, PINK, GIRLY, FRILLY, café and see which one was more horrifying. Well, I vote Kankurou in a bikini but...For Gaara, This was JUST as scary.

Sakura ignored his disgust towards the café and said, "Let's go in!" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the shop. Heading towards an empty table, She looked around excitedly at the cute pictures and bows covering the shop.

They both sat down and waited for the waitress to come. Gaara still looked disgusted as he himself scanned the shop. Then, Something hit him. Every customer in this shop was … A couple. The girls were cooing about how cute the shop is while the guys looked like they were about to barf. Gaara blushed and looked down to hide it. Did this mean that…They would be mistaken as a couple? Well, This was new...It never happened to him ever before.

Sakura on the other hand, was oblivious as she played around with the cute looking menu with chibi waitresses and waiters on it. "Ooo, Isn't this soo cute, Gaara-kun?" She squealed, Shoving the menu into his face.

Gaara practically fell over in his seat and growled, pushing the menu away. "Yeah, Cute."

_Darn you Chewbacca…_

**_I HEARD THAT! And it's Shukaku!_**

_Whatever. If it weren't for you, I would never have been on this stupid 'date' anyways._

**_But you didn't really want Sakura to go with Sasuke did you?_**

Gaara felt that feeling in his stomach again.

_I...I don't know._

Shukaku sighed in his head. **_Teenage boys are so oblivious…_**

Gaara growled, "Shut up."

"…Cute little animals and bunnies and look a rainbo- What?" Sakura stopped talking as she looked startled at Gaara.

Gaara shook his head and muttered, "Nothing, I was talking to myself."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and thought, _Just like Sasuke-kun.. Wait, Kun? Ah well, I guess he is kind of a friend._ She tapped her chin in thought.

Gaara placed his head on his hand as he looked around boredly. Soon, The waitress had come and taken their orders.

"One chocolate icecream sundae please!" Sakura said happily.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Was that all you came here for?"

"Yup!"

Gaara sighed and shook his head. This girl really was a strange one…

The waitress turned to him and said, "And what would you like to get?"

"I'll just have a bagel or something," He replied, boredly.

The waitress nodded and wrote it down while Sakura frowned. "A bagel? Are you kidding me? You're so boring! Let me see, We'll order…Double fudge chocolate sundae for two!"

She quickly called the waitress over and deleted his order while giving the waitress a new one.

Gaara's eyes widened and said, "I don't like sweets."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Nonsense. Everyone loves icecream!"

Gaara muttered something under his breath and looked away while Sakura just beamed at him and sighed dreamily at the thought of her beloved … Ice cream.

After a few minutes have passed, the two were still in silence, One daydreaming and the other, utterly bored. The waitress came and placed the two bowls of icecream infront of them.

Sakura clapped her hands like a child and said happily, "Well, Let's dig in!"

She quickly grabbed her spoon and ate her icecream.

Gaara just stared at her with a blank expression, before turning to look at the ice cream and glaring holes into it.

"I. Don't. Eat. Sweets."

Sakura stopped her eating and looked up at him with a confused expression. "Why not? Here."

And with that, She scooped a bit of his fudge icecream and stuffed it into his mouth before he could even dodge it.

He was about to spit it out until Sakura put a finger to his lips and said, "Eat it."

Gaara glared at her but obeyed and found that the sweetness wasn't so bad after all.

After a minute passed, he found himself gulping down his bowl of icecream, not even getting a brain freeze. For he was Gaara, and Gaara did not get brain freezes. Gee, I wish I was Gaara. With his _special_ gourd and his **_special_** tattoo and his **SPECIAL** hair…And his **SPECIAL SPECIALNESS**. Um, Yeah. (cough)

Sakura looked in amazement at the red haired boy who had finished his icecream before you could even say snickerdoodle. He had a somewhat sparkle in his eyes and a light blush on his face that greatly resembled Sakura when she was in her "I LOVE ICECREAM" mode. Sakura smiled. Gaara had finally figured out the true meaning of happiness.

But then something hit her.

That icecream was for two people!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

And then she plummeted into the depths of sorrow for she had not even gotten a taste of that delicious, mouth watering, double fudge chocolate sundae…

-o-o-o-o-o-

And I hoped you liked that chappie! xD Please review and tell me what you think. 


	13. Poor Ino?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 13**

It was now another day of school and Sakura was currently walking on the sidewalk, Humming a tune. She was remembering the date she had with Gaara and frowned slightly, beginning to sulk about how Gaara had eaten THEIR ice cream. As in, Ice cream for TWO people which only ONE person ate. Sure, Sakura already had a taste of her own ice cream, But his was BETTER.

As she continued sulking, Sakura hadn't noticed Gaara who was now walking alongside her, not that he purposely did it. It was just a coincidence that they had turned the same corner and now was walking at the same pace next to one another. Gaara studied Sakura from the corner of his eye, Noticing the dark swirls of frustration and sadness surrounding her in a moody aura, He sweat dropped at the pitiful sight. Sighing, Gaara wondered if he should say anything. Finally deciding that he should, He coughed into his hand, making Sakura jump and snap out of her daze.

"Uahh! Gaara-kun? When did you get here?" She asked shakily, looking at Gaara with her hands above her head in a startled position.

Gaara gave her a look and didn't reply.

Sakura waited but finally realized he really wasn't going to say anything. Pouting, She turned away angrily and crossed her arms.

"Fine, Be that way!"

No reply.

Sakura felt a vein pop and remembered that he never DID reply to her. Ever.

Finally giving up, Even if it was only a first attempt, She sighed and dropped her arms. More dark swirls of moodiness surrounded her as Gaara continued walking with an uncaring stare directed to the path in front of him.

As the two walked into the school gates, Ino popped up infront of them.

"Billboard brow! I called you yesterday but you didn't reply! Where were you? Don't tell me you went on some date and completely forgot about our plans to go to the mall!"

Sakura sweat dropped as a nervous smile appeared on her face. The corner of her mouth twitched as she said, "Oh.. Uh, Sorry Ino-chan. I was with Gaa-"

"GAARA! YOU WERE WITH GAARA WEREN'T YOU?" Ino suddenly burst out, Pointing an accusing finger at the said person. Gaara glared at Ino and turned away with a small 'hn'.

"A-ano…Hai…" Sakura said nervously, A blush forming on her face.

A dark creepy smile started forming on Ino's face. "You have to tell me about it…" She said slowly in an evil tone, Rubbing her hands together and towering over a frightened Sakura and an unfazed Gaara.

Sakura didn't like where this was going. She knew that whenever Ino finds out Sakura has a crush, She always had some plan to ruin it all or at least her attempts of perfect dates ruin everything. It was Ino's job to screw up any relationship possible except her own, embarrass, annoy, and torture the hell out of a certain pink haired girl.

"Uh…I don't thin-"

Sakura knew that Ino was not ONLY going to ask what happened between her and Gaara…

"NONSENSE!" Ino's voice boomed into Sakura's ears as her pink hair flew back due to the outburst of the blonde haired loud mouth of a friend.

"D-Demo…I-Ino…" Sakura stuttered, Trying to find an excuse while Gaara was staring at his toes in interest, Staying calm and out of Ino's range.

"You..Will..Tell…Me…And…YOU…WILL…LIKE IT!"

Sakura squeaked as Ino grabbed her by the arm and dragged her through the school doors, evil cackle and all.

"H-help! Gaara-kun!" Sakura shouted, as Ino continued her march towards the school.

Gaara blinked and looked at Sakura with a blank expression.

Sakura growled and demanded, "SAY SOMETHING."

A question mark appeared above Gaara's head as Ino continued to drag Sakura across the cement floor.

**Ping!**

A light bulb replaced the question mark.

Sakura felt some relief go back into her as she realized an "I-figured-something-out" expression appear on Gaara's face.

She waited for him to say it.

And waited.

Then, He finally made up his mind and said it.

"Goodbye!", Gaara shouted, a childish smile appearing on his face as he waved like a little child.

Sakura felt like someone had just mentally slapped her in the face.

Her mouth twitched as she let Gaara's "helping" words sink in.

He really is dense sometimes.

A silence grew as Sakura thought about how she could reply, to show how much she depised him for not helping her at the moment.

And she picked the _perfect_ words.

"**...GAARA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

Those were her chosen and last words as Ino slammed the door behind them, the pink haired girl disappearing from sight.

Gaara scratched his head in confusion, now returned to his normal form. Shrugging, he said to himself, "All I said was goodbye, what else was there to say? Shikamaru is right, Woman are troublesome."

Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking up ways of killing Gaara after she gets out of the girl's locker room where she was currently duck taped up on a wall while Ino screamed questions at her through a microphone, prodded her with a stick every few minutes, and insulted her fashion sense. Which is ridiculous if you ask me since how could you possibly duck tape anyone to a wall or insult someone for their fashion sense when everyone wears a school uniform? Well, Let's just say that Ino used a lot of tape and has made insulting a person wearing the same clothes as you possible for she was just that much of a douche bag.

"He…Is going…To pay…" Sakura muttered through clenched teeth as Ino shot another unnecessary question before poking Sakura in the stomach with a sharp pointy ruler.

"WHAT COLOR'S YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT?"

Pause.

"…Well, What if you were wearing hideous underwear while Gaara is about to do i-"

"...!"

A sound of ripping tape was heard, screams following that, followed by dead silence then footsteps stomping away.

Meanwhile, Inside the gym, The students stared at each other in wonder for they had heard all the fuss in the locker room. Walking into the locker room, A couple of girls stared in horror at the sight of a VERY beaten up Ino. Beaten up as in lying sideways, body twisted and drool coming out of mouth while a dead fish expression covered her face with tongue sticking out.

"Well gee, I wonder how that happened," Tenten said, breaking the awkward silence as Kurenai poked Ino with a stick.

-o-o-o-o-o-

And that's the end of this chapter. xD It was kinda short but…Whatever. I can't think of anything right now. And I was missing a bit of humor in this story lately, so I had to add this. Thanks for the reviews and please send me new ones! If not, I'm so not continuing till I'm satisfied with the number of reviews. xP Hope you liked that chapter!


	14. We're going to the MALL!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time School has been keeping me busy and I wasn't interested in writing more of the story. xD;; I also hate the beginning of this story. I really wish I hadn't put Ayame in it. xx; But oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 14**

Another day of school went by and Sakura sighed as she walked down the road towards her house. Walking up the stairs to her door, She got out her keys and unlocked the door. Sakura took off her shoes and put on her pink bunny slippers. She hadn't talked to Gaara at all that day and she was still angry at him for not helping her. How can boys be so dense sometimes?

Walking up the stairs to her room, she pulled open the bedroom door and immediately went to plop herself down onto her bed. Sakura groaned into her bed sheets and felt around for her pillow. She grabbed it and hugged it close to her chest before sitting up and looking out the window. As expected, she saw Sasuke just outside, staring at her with an amused expression. Glaring at Sasuke, Sakura looked away and slammed her face against the pillow, trying to block out her vision of him.

"What are you doing, Sakura?", Sasuke shouted from his window, slightly annoyed that she chose to ignore him.

"Leave me alone!", She shouted but her voice was barely heard since she was still stubbornly muffling her voice with the pillow.

"What was that?", He shouted back, purposely teasing her.

"I _said_,** Leave me alone**!" Sakura shouted after lifting her face from her pillow.

Sasuke glared at Sakura and then started climbing out his window. He leaped and gracefully landed on her window ledge. Lowering himself into the room, He walked over to Sakura and grabbed the pillow away from her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sakura muttered angrily, reaching for the pillow but Sasuke only held it farther away from her.

"Give it back!" She cried, getting off her bed and attempted to reach for the pillow again.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura jump up and down, trying to grab the pillow while he held it at arms length above his head. "No."

Finally Sakura gave up and plopped back down on her bed. She pouted and crossed her arms as she stared angrily at the ground.

Sasuke's expression softened and he handed her pillow back which she eagerly grabbed and hugged. "Oh pillow how I missed you!", She cried, practically kissing her pillow in joy.

Sasuke made a face and raised an eyebrow at Sakura as she had a mini reunion with an inanimate object.

"Ahem," Sasuke coughed, Trying to get Sakura's attention which hopefully would work. And it did.

"What?", Sakura asked, Completely forgetting why she was so moody in the first place.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you were so grumpy just now," He said truthfully, even though he knew it was none of his business.

Sakura immediately remembered and looked down angrily. "Gaara."

The sound of his best friend and rival's name sparked interest in Sasuke. "Gaara?", He asked, trying not to sound too eager to hear the news.

Sakura kicked the ground with her foot and said, "Yes, Gaara. Ino was dragging me away and obviously to torture me but Gaara just stood there with his big stupid self and waved GOODBYE at me while SMILING. That jerk!"

Sasuke cupped his chin and nodded thoughtfully as he let all this information sink in. "So, You don't like him anymore, I suppose?", He asked a bit too eagerly this time. Even if he was acting all sympathetic for Sakura, Patting her head and his expression showed that he understood, inside he was practically screaming for joy.

Sakura made a face as he said this, not noticing how he was almost going to jump for joy just to hear what she was going to say. "No, I still like him."

Sasuke felt something break inside of him as he felt an eye twitch. "I-is that so..?"

"Yeah, I mean, He's still my friend right?", Sakura said, looking up at Sasuke.

He nodded slowly, feeling a bit better about this fact. He wasn't sure why all this mattered to him but it just really did. Sasuke was sure he didn't like Sakura. I mean, He was just protective, right? And he just wanted to keep his reputation of having every girl fall for him. Right?

Sakura suddenly got up from her bed and walked over to her desk. "So anyways, Since it's only 4:00, Want to go out? We can call up the gang."

Sasuke shrugged and nodded. Sakura had gotten used to all her new friends and now they always kept in touch with each other. Well, almost always. She still didn't know some people that well. Like Shino for example. (shiver)

Sakura grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number. Sasuke watched her in curiousity and asked, "Who are you calling?"

Sakura put a finger to her lips as to signify the person was going to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey, Gaara."

"... Sakura? How did you get my cell number?" The voice obviously showed annoyance.

Sakura laughed nervously into the phone. "Temari gave it to me."

Silence was heard for a few moments, followed by a faint scream of "TEMARI...", followed by a "Oh..Heh heh..Hey Gaara..", and then crashing sounds.

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard all this. "Uh..Gaara?", She stuttered into the phone.

A few seconds later there was a sound that meant he had come back. "Yeah?"

"... Oh. Nothing. Anyways, Want to go to the mall!?", Sakura said eagerly into the phone. She had forgotten all about the Ino incident.

Gaara paused. "No."

Sasuke's eyes had widened at the sound of the word, "mall". As Sakura started begging Gaara to go, Sasuke slowly crept towards the window, not wanting to go at all. Sure he didn't like the sound of Gaara going with Sakura to some place without him but the MALL? No way. Imagine the fan girls and the bags of clothes he'd have to carry.

As Sasuke put a foot on the window ledge, He was almost screaming for joy as he was about to leap..

..Only to get pulled back roughly by the collar of his shirt.

Sasuke screamed(manly screamed) as he fell back into the room and onto the cold, hard floor.

He rubbed his back as he slowly looked up to see a furious Sakura holding her cell phone with a shaking hand.

"Sakura? Hello? What was that screaming?", Gaara asked into the phone but now all he could hear was Sakura's loud yelling.

"You were trying to escape weren't you!", She shouted, pointing accusingly at Sasuke.

Sweat poured down his face and he shook his head rapidly. "N-no, Sakura.. I wasn't!", He stammered, knowing what had happened last time he got her angry.

Sakura glared at him as he cowered in fear, holding up his hands infront of his face. "Please don't kill me..", Sasuke whimpered. Yes, This was really pathetic of him. But an angry Sakura..That was really something to be scared of.

Sasuke's eyes were now closed, waiting for the punch. But nothing came.

As he opened his eyes, He stared up at Sakura who was now busy chattering away on the phone to Gaara who she had somehow coaxed into going to the mall. Hanging up and starting to dial another number, She looked perfectly calm and acted as if she never was angry at all.

"Uh..Sakura?", Sasuke asked, Staring strangely at her.

"What?", She said, Holding the cell back to her ear.

"Ugh, Nevermind. I'm going to the mall with you. Happy?"

A light sparked in Sakura's eyes and she squealed in happiness. "Reeally!? Thank you!!", She pounced on him and gave him a big glomp.

"Sakura..Can't..Breathe.." Sasuke gasped, trying to get her off him.

"Oh sorry, It's just that I never thought you'd come," Sakura said, getting off him.

Well of course he wouldn't have come. But Sakura practically threatened him to come without actually threatening him. Darn that monstrous strength of hers.

"Yeah, Whatever," Sasuke said, Getting up and dusting off his clothes.

After a few more phone calls, Sakura twirled in happiness as she listed all the people who were coming. Was the mall really that special? To girls maybe. But guys ... not really.

"..so Ino is coming, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Gaara-kun, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun is coming too and ... I didn't invite Shino cause he kinda creeps me out, Kiba is busy with Akamaru and oh, Temari-chan and Kankuro are coming too! I..didn't invite Lee..He'd probably only be interested in spandex suits anyways. Oh and Shikamaru is coming too! Chouji would probably just want to go buy food and .. Yup, that's all!"

Sasuke blinked at the long list of people and how she managed to say so much with one breath.

"This is going to be so much fun!", Sakura said happily. "Now get dressed, We're leaving in a few minutes!"

Sasuke sighed and lept out the window and into his room. What has he gotten himself into this time..?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yup so the next chapter would be about them going to the mall. Expect some NarutoxHinata craziness, maybe some more TentenxNeji and Kankurou's barbie obsession. xD Plus more GaaraxSakuraxSasuke. :3


	15. At the Mall

**Sorry, Sorry, SORRY, that I did not update for so long! But I WILL make it up to you! By...Finally writing this chapter! Hooray! -Throws confetti-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 15**

Sakura hummed happily to herself as she skipped down a set of stairs in the mall with her group of friends trailing behind her. Gaara had placed himself directly beside her as she skipped and Sasuke was on her other side, doing the same. They glared at each other as they noticed that both had wanted to walk beside their Sakura, I mean, _Sakura_, while the others were interested more in looking at the window displays in the shops.

Tenten squealed in happiness as she saw an absolutely adorable red traditional Chinese dress through one of the windows in a little clothing shop just beside them. "Guys!! Guys! Can we stop here? I want to go inside and buy that dress!" She shouted, waving at her friends. Neji shrugged uncomfortably for Tenten had latched herself onto his arm the whole trip at the mall, although secretly inside, he enjoyed it very much.

Sakura smiled as Hinata shyly nodded. Ino's eyes gleamed in happiness as she saw a dress to her liking as well, and Temari walking into the store with no hesitation. Although, the boys thought differently. Looking quite nervous, they tried to escape but were soon dragged inside the store by the girls. Kankurou didn't seem to mind much since seeing the girls get dressed up was pretty similar to him dressing up his little Barbie dolls. .. Although he would never admit it.

Shikamaru stared grumpily at Ino as she almost flew through the open doors of the shop, quickly snatching her dress and shoving it in Shikamaru's face. "How's this? Is it nice? Hm? HM?" She nagged.

Shikamaru took one look at the frilly yellow sundress, scratched his head and sighed. "It's nice, Ino."

Ino frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Just nice? Okay I get it, you don't like it," She said, putting the dress back on the clothing rack.

Hinata raised her hand a bit and stuttered," I-I think it'll look n-nice on you, I-Ino."

Ino turned and smiled at Hinata."Thanks Hinata, But let's see if we can find any other dresses that these boys will actually like," She said, glaring over at Naruto and Shikamaru who had somehow ended up at the very far end of the store, near the doors, chatting away and pretending not to notice the girl's evil stare. Shikamaru gave her a guilty and nervous glance, only to recieve a death glare in return.

Meanwhile, Sakura had been busy looking through the clothes rack, finally pulling out a cute pink strapless dress with little cherry blossom prints decorating the bottom and a white trim. "How's this, guys?" She asked, Holding the dress in front of her and standing in front of the mirror. Tilting her head to the side, she turned back to look at the two boys sitting on a nearby bench.

Gaara grunted and Sasuke muttered something. Although they seemed not to care, Deep inside, both wanted to see Sakura try on the dress.

Sakura raised a brow and said impatiently," Well?" No answer. "Fine. Well, I personally love it." Still no answer.

Sighing, she went into the dressing room to change. Temari and Kankurou watched the trio with raised eyebrows. "They really like Sakura-chan," Temari mused.

Kankurou shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Although it was nice, seeing all these dresses, But what was the use if they didn't come in _doll _size? Temari noticed his disinterest so she grabbed his hand and said with a smile," Come on bro, Cheer up. Let's see if we can find any dresses that'll suit me!" Kankurou stared at her as if she was an alien from another planet. Temari sighed and glared. "Oh fine, I get it. HEY GUYS! We're going to be leaving to the _doll_ shop okay!?" Temari shouted to the others who merely nodded and turned back to their own business.

"THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES!" Kankurou shouted at first but then he smiled in pure delight and dragged Temari out of the store, into the nearest shop that had a barbie-like doll on display. Temari muttered,"Oh brother..."

Gaara meanwhile stared sympathetically at Temari as she disappeared with Kankurou. He was really glad he wasn't in her position. His thoughts were disrupted as the sound of curtains opening and Sakura's voice going, "Tada!" reached his ears. He turned around and his eyes widened. Sasuke did the same.

Sakura twirled around once and struck a pose before giggling. "So, what do you think? It looks nice doesn't it?" She asked, looking down at her dress which she thought was absolutely gorgeous. Which it was. The pink fabric matched her hair and the dress hugged her curves perfectly reaching her mid thigh. It had white ruffles at the edge and flared.

The boys stared at her with mouths hanging while even Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto had turned to look at what had stunned Sasuke and Gaara so much. Their mouths dropped too but they were soon struck out of their daze by a harsh slap on the face by each of their girl companions beside them. Hinata had struck Naruto pretty hard since he was now lying on the ground, dazed and drooling. "Serves you right," She muttered, stepping onto his face with the heel of her shoe.

As soon as she said that, she quickly took her foot off his face and gasped. "Oh Naruto! Who did this horrible thing to you!?" Hinata cried, kneeling down beside him and tending to his wound that she made herself. Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes as Shikamaru and Neji were holding their cheeks painfully, trying not to cry which was pretty hard. Too bad they were guys and went by the "I do not hit girls" rule.

Sakura looked up to see Gaara and Sasuke drooling at her, Naruto on the ground, Shikamaru and Neji with bright red slap marks on their faces while two pissed off girls glared at them and Hinata treating Naruto's wound that had mysteriously appeared. Raising an eyebrow, she asked," What the hell happened? Did I die and fall into an alternate dimension?"

Gaara and Sasuke shut their mouths and wiped the drool off their faces. Never had they imagined something like this would happen to them. THEM. They were supposed to have girls drooling for THEM, Not the other way around. But they couldn't help it. Sakura was now beautiful to them; they had started seeing her in a new light. Not just a girl who had stumbled into their lives who happened to have monstrous strength, a wide forehead and was different from all the other girls. Okay fine, maybe she was that girl but now they thought of her as much more. After realizing this, Gaara and Sasuke both glared at each other and turned away at the same time with crossed arms.

Sakura was utterly confused as she watched her two crushes turn away from each other. Her cheeks turned red as she heard herself think that word. "Crushes"? Did she really like them? Well Gaara was a definite yes and Sasuke... Oh who was she kidding? Of course she liked them. Fidgeting with the hem of her dress, she shyly looked up and asked,"So...Should I buy this dress?"

"YES!" The two boys shouted at the same time, which surprised them both and Sakura. "U-um...Okay then..." She said slowly, turning around to change out of her dress, leaving the two alone again to glare at each other.

"Do you like Sakura?" Gaara demanded to know. Sasuke glared and turned away from Gaara. "So what if I do? Isn't it obvious?"

Gaara smirked and said," I thought you never really took relationships seriously." Sasuke frowned.

"Well, Maybe I'll change. For her." Gaara's face was emotionless as Sasuke said that. He was confused inside and didn't know what he was feeling. Did he actually like Sakura? But that'd make him weak... and he wanted to be anything but weak. Sakura had changed Sasuke somehow. They were supposed to be strong! Cold hearted! Had she warmed them up? Shaking his head, He tried to stop thinking about her. It made him feel sick but happy at the same time. If that really did make sense.

"Whatever. Just...Don't disappoint her," Gaara said, getting up and walking towards Tenten and Neji who were bickering nearby.

"Green!"

"Red!"

"White!"

"Yellow!"

The two glared at each other with hands on their hips as they kept shouting colour names at each other.

"RAINBOW!" they screamed, after finally gave up on trying to find more colour names.

"Wait a minute!" Tenten said with a gasp for breath. "White isn't a colour! So I win!"

Neji twitched and said," It is SO a colour!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

Glaring at each other, Gaara's laughter froze them and made them look over at him. "Gaara? Are you...laughing?" Neji asked with wide eyes.

Gaara shut his mouth and put on a blank face in a second. "No, what are you talking about?" He asked, his mouth twitching.

"Liar! You were laughing at us!" Tenten said, pointing at Gaara accusingly.

Gaara shrugged and said," Well, It's just that you two were fighting like little children. Or maybe a weird old couple."

Tenten blushed while Neji gave him a "WTF?" face.

Just then Sakura walked out of the changing room and shouted,"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!", making them all look at her. Shoppers stopped in their tracks just to look at the pink haired girl.

Sakura blushed and said, "Eh heh heh..Don't mind me..", while waving her hand around to passing shoppers who gave her weird looks.

Tenten sighed. "Geez, Sakura. You don't have to be so loud. Is it just me or should we just get the hell out of this shop. Now that I think about it, I hate wearing dresses. ... Although.." She looked over dreamily at the red chinese dress on a nearby rack.

Sakura laughed and nudged her friend. "Tenten, Just buy it already. I know you want to." Tenten blushed and fidgeted for a while. "Oh fine, But this doesn't mean I'm going to turn all girly!", she muttered, stalking off to buy the dress.

Sakura laughed and also went to buy her dress. Ino, and Hinata picked their dresses and headed to the cashier with Sakura.

The boys sighed and started walking out of the store, waiting for their girl .. friends to hurry up and get out of the damned shop.

"Well, that was extremely boring, But, at least I got to see Sakura in a dress," Sasuke said, leaning against the wall, blushing slightly.

The other boys nodded while Gaara looked away silently. "Kawaii!", Naruto squealed in agreement as he remembered an image of Sakura in the dress before getting smacked in the head by both Sasuke and Gaara.

Naruto almost drowned in fear as he looked at the menacing glares they sent him. "She's mine," they both growled at the same time to Naruto who nodded weakly.

Sasuke glared at Gaara and said angrily,"What do you mean she's_ yours_?"

Gaara glared back. "I should be asking you that!"

"She's mine!"

"No, Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"What's yours?"

The two boys stopped fighting as Sakura appeared infront of them. Stunned, they both jumped a metre away and blushed. "N-nothing!", they stammered at the same time before sending eachother another death glare.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto sweatdropped. 'They really like her..', they all thought at the same time.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm getting writers block. xD And I kinda forget the character's personalities or what events had gone on before since I hadn't written in so long! I personally hated this chapter. It sucked. Well let's see what you think... I hope it wasn't THAT bad...


	16. At the Mall P2

**Thank you for the reviews! xD I'm so amazed that people still read this thing. :D Anyways thank you lil1diva for the idea. I know just who to put. ;D But you guys may not like it. Well I will. It's just harmless fun? xD One more choice to add into this too. Let's just see if you like the pairing. ;P And major writer's block btw. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 16**

Sakura sighed and scratched her head. "Everyone's so confusing today..", she muttered.

"Alright then! Off to the next store!", Sakura said happily, pumping her fist into the air and stalking off with the other girls trailing behind her.

The boys sighed and soon followed. "Geez, I can't believe I agreed to this," Shikamaru sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The other boys nodded in agreement. Why the hell did they come?

"Because you love us!", Tenten said, jumping infront of the five boys, surprising them all.

"And we're your best friends!", Ino laughed, joining in with Tenten while slinging an arm around Shikamaru's shoulder making him tense.

"That's right! Now come on, slow pokes," Sakura finished, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Hinata fidgeted and nodded quietly. "H-hai..We should hurry up. Time flies by fast you know."

Naruto sighed and said, "Hai, hai, we know we know! So let's just get going already!" before wrapping his arm around HInata's and dragged her off infront of the group. Hinata blushed and stuttered,"N-naruto-kun..?"

"Yes Hinata?", Naruto asked, unaware of how much the poor girl was suffering from the closeness.

"N-nothing.."

Sakura giggled as she watched the pair infront of them. "Aren't they cute?", She said dreamily.

"They sure are. But Hinata can be really violent and scary... I kinda feel sorry for Naruto," Tenten said, scratching her head in thought.

Sakura gave Tenten a questioningly look and said,"Hinata? Scary? What are you talking about?"

Neji cringed and said,"Oh you don't even know the worst part..."

"What? I can't believe you guys! Hinata is NOT scary! OR violent!", Sakura said, turning around to face them and put her hands on her hips angrily. "If anything, she's the sweetest, most innocent little lamb I've ever known!"

Unaware to Sakura, just behind her, something horrible was happening..

"N-naruto-kun... Why...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!", Hinata growled, an evil shadow covering her face as she glowered at him.

Naruto backed up against the nearest wall and stuttered,"Wh-what are you talking about!?"

"Her..Why were you looking at her that way!?", Hinata yelled, pointing at a nearby poster of Ayumi Hamasaki who was wearing slightly revealing clothes.

"Well..You know..She's really prett-"

"SHE'S WHAT?! WHAT IS SHE NARUTO!?", Hinata hissed, ready to punch Naruto in the face. "YOU PERVERT!"

"Waahhhh!!! She's nothing! You're the best Hinata! Please don't kill me!", Naruto cried, getting on his knees and getting into a begging position.

Hinata immediately snapped out of it and kneeled down infront of Naruto. "Naruto-kun? What happened? I'd never kill you!", She said in her sweetest voice before hugging Naruto gently while blushing and turning really red.

Everyone infront of Sakura felt their jaws drop as they watched what just happened. Neji twitched and pointed at a practically fainted Naruto. "Did-did you just see what happened?"

Ino gulped and nodded. "Hell yeah, That.. was so unexpected.."

Sakura looked confused at her friends infront of her. "What? What happened?"

"Hinata!", all of them said, pointing behind Sakura.

"What?", She said puzzled, turning around to look over at Hinata, only to see Hinata's innocent face caring for Naruto.

"Erm..guys..what's wrong with you? Nothing's wrong with her!!", Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke sweatdropped and shook his head. "Nevermind. You won't understand.."

Gaara just twitched a little and said emotionlessly,"Come on, Let's just hurry up, do whatever you girls want us to do, and get the hell out of here."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Okay fine, Let's go-"

Her sentence was cut off as she turned around and bumped into a person infront of her.

"Ahh! Gomen nasai! I wasn't watching where I was going!", Sakura cried, apologizing over and over again after she had gotten up off of the ground.

"Here let me help you!", she said, offering a hand to the fallen stranger.

"Thank you, un," the stranger replied, taking her hand and pulled himself up before dusting off his clothes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so clum-", Sakura continued to rant and she stopped as she found herself staring at him."sy..?"

The stranger she had bumped into had turned out to be a young man around the age of 19 with blonde hair that was held in a ponytail and covered half of his face. The other side of his face that wasn't covered showed one beautiful blue eye that shone in the light. The man was wearing a black cloak with red cloud designs on it and fishnets underneath. It was quite visible that he worked out a lot and he was wearing a bit of makeup around his eyes. Overall he was very handsome and just staring at him made Sakura blush a deep red.

"Done looking,un?", the blonde chuckled, poking Sakura on the forehead.

Shocked, Sakura stepped back a bit and blushed even more. "Um...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

The young man laughed and smiled at Sakura who seemed unable to control her blush. "It's fine,un. My name's Deidara by the way."

"I'm..Sakura..", she smiled shyly, bowing to him.

"Nice to meet you, Cherry-chan," Deidara grinned, bowing back.

Sasuke coughed and muttered, "We're still here ya know."

Sakura's eyes widened and said,"Ah gomen nasai! How rude of me. Um, Deidara-san, these are my friends. Sasuke, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto!" she introduced, pointing at each one of them.

Deidara smiled and bowed. "Nice to meet you all,un."

They all bowed back and said, "Nice to meet you too, Deidara-san."

Gaara grunted as he sent a glare at Deidara. He was being too friendly with Sakura. And what was with her blush anyways?

Sasuke felt the same as he also glared at the newcomer. Now that he thought about it, Hasn't he seen him somewhere? Then it clicked.

"Hey I know you! You're one of Itachi's college friends!", Sasuke said, pointing at Deidara.

Deidara stared at Sasuke a little more and a look of realization hit him. "Oh I know you,yeah! It's mini-Itachi,un! Oh how cute you were when you were small,yeah," he laughed, walking over to ruffle Sasuke's hair.

"I'm not small!", Sasuke muttered, pulling away from Deidara. "I'm just as tall as you." Although in truth, Deidara WAS taller than Sasuke.

Sakura laughed and said,"Well I'm glad everyone's friendly with eachother." She looked over at Deidara, blushed as their eyes met and looked away again.

Ino noticed and nudged Tenten. "Ooh, Someone's in loove," She whispered to Tenten who giggled back.

"Hey but won't this interfere with Sasuke and Gaara?", Tenten said. Ino shook her head.

"Bah, who cares. She'll have to end up with one of 'em in the end. And the more choices the better I say!", Ino laughed, waving a hand in the air.

"Ano..What are you guys talking about?", Sakura asked, staring questionably at her two friends.

"N-nothing!" they both said, sweat dropping.

"So, Cherry-chan, How are you today,un?", Deidara asked, staring down at her with the most beautiful eyes- ahem, eye, she had ever seen.

Sakura flushed immediately and stammered,"I'm..I'm f-fine, Deidara-san."

"No need for formalities. You can just call me Deidara,yeah."

"H-hai Deidara-kun," Sakura nodded, still feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"Well, That works too,un," He smiled at the blushing girl.

Gaara growled and crossed his arms. "How long are you two going to flirt?", he asked bluntly.

Deidara stepped back from Sakura and stared at Gaara while Sakura gasped. "N-no! We aren't flirting Gaara-kun! H-how can you say that? I don't even know him!", She defended, blushing even more.

"Tch, Whatever," Gaara said, walking away from the pair.

"Eh, Where's he going?", Ino asked.

"I have no clue. But I think he's pissed..", Shikamaru said beside her.

"Ya think?", Tenten said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto went to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what .. Oh don't even think about it. And Kankurou and Temari were STILL, Yes, STILL at the barbie shop. With a cart full of barbies.

"Oh, Temmy-chan! Look! It's the Oreo Fun Barbie! Wooow, I haven't seen those in a long time!", Kankurou gushed, acting like a 6 year old in Disney world.

Temari groaned and felt like she could bash her head against the nearest wall but she was pretty sure she was going to make a nasty crack in it. And no way was she looking forward to paying. Yes that's how badly she felt. Enough to make a hole in the wall? Very very bad.

"Kankurou can we jus-"

"Temmy-chaaaan! I want this one too! It's the Share A Smile Becky doll! I've always wanted one of these! Wow this is the best doll shop EVER!", Kankurou squealed, picking up another pink box.

Temari glared at her little brother and said,"Kankurou, What the hell happened to Karasu, Sanshouo, and Kuroari? Those were your best puppets! Now you play with DOLLS. What ever happened to your art!?"

"Psh, Puppets are lame. Barbie FOR THE WIN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay and I'm ending it there. xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure don't know what to think of it.


	17. Icecream

**Ahhh, haven't updated for so freaking long! Must update now! RIGHT? RIGHT. I'm sooo sorry! I've just lost a lot of motivation to write and I totally forgot about . I promise I'll try harder in this chapter! Proomiise. Ahh but I'm thinking of just plain starting over. Maybe deleting this account? Or just abandoning it. I procrastinate too much and.. Yeah. I'm sorry. Thanks for supporting me though. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 17**

Sakura was currently chatting happily beside Deidara while Gaara and Sasuke, who were trailing behind them, glared holes into Deidara's back. 'What's so good about Deidara anyways? He's just some.. punk with long hair and.. He looks like a girl!', Sasuke thought angrily.

Just that second, Deidara sneezed and covered his nose with one hand. "Someone must be talking or thinking about me, yeah," he joked, pulling out a tissue from his pocket and wiping his nose.

Sasuke turned pink at that statement while Sakura worriedly looked at Deidara and asked him if he was feeling sick.

"I'm perfectly fine, Cherry-chan, un. You don't have to worry your pretty little head over me," Deidara chuckled, patting her on the head causing her whole face to turn tomato red.

Gaara growled while Sasuke crossed his arms in anger at Sakura's reaction.

Letting his hand drop from Sakura's head, he turned to everyone watching them with curious expressions. "Why don't I treat you all to some ice cream?", he asked, smiling brightly while pulling out his wallet.

The girls squealed while the guys shrugged their shoulders and nodded. It was free food, why would they refuse?

Everyone entered a nearby icecream shop and ordered their favourite flavours. As Sakura pretended to look at the menu, she was secretly peeking at Deidara who was sitting across from her while Sasuke was beside her and Gaara sat beside Deidara. Her friends sat at different tables since there wasn't enough room for all of them and they had decided to leave Sakura alone with the boys.

"Ahh, love. What a wonderful thing," Ino sighed happily as she clasped her hands together and looked over at Sakura's table.

Tenten giggled and nodded. "Sakura's so lucky. Three handsome boys who all want her. Well, I'm not sure about Deidara-san. We just met him."

Ino shook her head and patted Tenten on the shoulder. "You know little about love. Deidara-san will fall for our little Sakura blossom soon enough."

"A-ano.. Our icecream is melting," Hinata stuttered, poking her fingers together while Shikamaru yawned and leaned back against his chair.

"Troublesome."

Meanwhile, Naruto was at another table, gobbling down all the icecream he could fill in his mouth. "THIS RAMEN FLAVOURED ICECREAM IS DELICIOUS! HINATA! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND TRY SOME!?"

As much as Hinata wanted to, She couldn't. Why? Well, First of all, she fainted at the invitation. Second of all, that's disgusting. Third of all, Naruto's table and chair was buried under empty bowls of "ramen icecream". Sitting miraculously on top of the huge pile of bowls was of course, Naruto, gobbling down his 69th bowl of ramen icecream while Tenten and Ino tried to help Hinata wake up.

Somehow, Sakura's table was able to avoid all the chaos that was happening as Naruto toppled over and loud crashes were heard in the background. Gaara sipped his tea, Sasuke sweatdropped, Sakura blushed as she ate her icecream and Deidara smiled pleasantly.

"Your friends are quite .. unusual, yeah?", Deidara chuckled, lifting a glass of water to his lips and taking a sip.

Sakura turned a deeper shade of red as she heard Naruto yelling at the top of his lungs for more icecream. "Y-yes.. They are but still fun to have around," she laughed nervously.

'Oh god, he must think I'm a moron like them.' Sakura thought. 'But, what is this feeling? I'm suddenly so .. attracted to him and .. How come Gaara and Sasuke are looking at me like that? Oh my gosh I'm attracted to them ALL but which one? Gaara's so tough but he's actually like a big teddy; just needs a hug. Sasuke's arrogant and egotistical but he is being a lot nicer now. Deidara's just ... GORGEOUS but do I really know much about him?'

"Sakura, are you okay? You look a bit stressed and red."

Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. Surprised, she looked over at him and realized that he had put a hand on her forehead causing her to blush even harder which didn't seem physically possible.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun!", she said, getting up from her seat and away from his touch. "I think we should go now. Today was fun but.. I have to go home to take care of my sister."

Why she had to leave, she didn't really know. Maybe it was to clear out her thoughts or just to get away for a while.

"I'll go with you," Gaara said, getting up from his seat and following her out the door before Sasuke could say anything about it or Sakura could object.

As they left the shop, Naruto had finally calmed down and Hinata had awakened. Ino, Shikamaru, and Tenten sighed in relief as they collected all the broken pieces of the bowls off the floor and apologized to the manager. Deidara paid for their icecream and the damage Naruto had done. He was actually a rich artist so paying for everything was practically nothing to him. Sasuke watched everyone silently, thinking about a certain someone.

"Where'd Sakura-chan go?", Naruto whined, looking around but seeing no pink haired girl anywhere.

"She went home with Gaara and had to go take care of her sister," Sasuke replied, feeling quite jealous as he thought of Gaara escorting Sakura home.

"Gaara!? Why didn't I go with her instead?!", Naruto cried but immediately stopped as Hinata shot an icey glare in his direction.

Deidara smiled as he watched the group. 'I clearly don't belong here, un. Well, it was still nice to meet Sakura-chan, she's cute but I see that two other boys already have their hearts captured by her. I'll just be a bother if I step in and besides, Itachi purposely asked me to watch how things were going between Sasuke and Sakura. He never said a little flirting could hurt anyone though.'

With that, he turned and walked out of the shop before flipping open his cell phone. Deidara speed dialed and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Itachi, It's Deidara. I just came back from going out with Sasuke, Sakura and their friends for some icecream, un."

"Great! So how was it? Me and Kisame are dying to know! Any good news? Any baby making!?"

Deidara made a disgusted face but laughed. "Itachi, You're such a pervert, un. I swear, Kisame's turning you so out of character. Anyways, No baby making, un. We pretty much just ate, talked, barely though. Sakura seems to have grown quite fond of me, un. Must be my stunning good looks."

Itachi scoffed. "Sasuke's the miniature version of me, He'll definitely win Sakura's heart and she won't fall for YOU."

"Right, un. Oh yeah, there was this red haired kid named Gaara and he walked Sakura home, un. I think he likes her or something. Could be trouble for Sasuke. Then again, I might be trouble for Sasuke."

"Gaara? That's weird, never heard of him. And you better not- Mom? Mom I'm talking on the pho- Yes it's Deida- Mom, no I don't think that- Yes I- HELLO? Is this Deidei-chan?"

"Mikoto-san? Ah, Hello, this is Deidara, un."

"I heard all about how you were gonna stalk Sasuke and pair him up better with our precious little Sakura-chan and I thought that was just an oh-so-wonderful idea so how was it?"

"It was pleasant, they had a good time, not much talking though, un."

"I see," Mikoto said frowning as she stepped on Itachi's head and slapped his hands for trying to grab the phone from her. "Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we, dear? Why don't you come over tomorrow so we can discuss plan b?"

"Sure, un. Sounds like fun. I have to go now, See you, un. Tell Itachi I said bye," Deidara said, snapping his phone shut.

Mikoto hung up and turned towards Itachi. "Deidara-san said he never wants to see you again and that you stink like a sewer rat."

"WHAT?", Itachi said, gaping at his mom.

"Just kidding!", Mikoto smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Crazy mothers," he muttered as he heard Sasuke enter the house. "Yo Sauce gay, How was the date?"

"It wasn't a date and it is none of your business."

"But Sasuke-". The whine was cut off as Sasuke shut his bedroom door in Itachi's face.

Sighing, he walked over to his window and looked out to see Sakura's shadow behind the closed curtains of her bedroom window. "I wonder how she really feels about me."

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Oh my goossh I really don't know what I'm doing right now. I want to end this story, I have seriously no motivation. Maybe a couple of ideas but I completely forgot the whole feeling and personalities of these characters. They're going OOC and I .. Well, I feel like giving up on this story. I hope that chapter was okay though, I just felt like completing it although it's not very good.**


End file.
